el que se enamora pierde
by albe20
Summary: en un colegio una bella chica llamada serena es la reina del colegio ningun hombre puede resistirse a sus encantos bueno a excepcion de uno que le sacara quisio la pregunta es quien sera el ganador de este juego llamado amor
1. Chapter 1

El que se enamora pierde

En el colegio de kalos un institución como cualquiera salvo que tiene una persona muy peculiar ella es serena la autoproclamada reina del colegio la chica más popular como se describe así misma hermosa, inteligente y sobre todo con buen gusto en la moda. Cualquier hombre caía rendido a sus pies y obedecía sus caprichos no importando que tan crueles o descabellados fueran ningún hombre se le resistía o eso creía ella.

Una mañana como cualquiera la bella chica llegaba al colegio por auto de cualquiera de sus fieles sirvientes(o sea cualquier estudiante que caía con su dulce cara XD) cuando llegaba nunca faltaban las frases "hola hermosa", "hola dulce serena"," se mi novia serena" entre otras que solo agrandaban el ego de la chica y sentía que ningún hombre la merecía hasta que oyó una frase que le arruino el día "fíjate donde vas tonta" que en efecto no se fijó y se tropezó con un libro tirado y termino cayéndose en el piso.

"te lo dije jajaja" fue la última frase que oyó de aquel chico de cabello azabache, mientras ella en su enojo solo dijo "KETCHUP" de todos los hombres en la escuela él era el único que no caía en sus encantos y ese era ashton ketchup un chico que se transfirió a la escuela de ella hace una semana de solo de recordar su llegada nunca pensó que su vida daría un giro de 180°

 _ **Hace una semana**_

Como un día típico la proclamada reina del colegio paseaba como siempre cabe destacar que en la escuela no existía la obligación de usar uniforme así que serena siempre usaba ropa de diseñador y algunas prendas eran tan provocativas que solo hacia fantasear a los chicos que ponían en sus casilleros las fotos de serena algunos crearon una religión para adorar a su reina esas acciones solo engrandecían el ego de aquella chica tanto era su devoción de los chicos del colegio que si observaban que serena estaba a punto de pisar un charco de agua se aventaban y le decían a la reina que pisara sobre ellos cosa que ella lo hacía sin pensar o tener remordimiento si el pobre lacayo se encontraba bien por que cabe destacar que ella siempre usaba tacón de punta. Solo les respondía "gracias cariño" y guiñándoles el ojo cosa que para su lacayos les bastaba como agradecimiento por su sufrimiento pero la reina no pensaba que su rutina daría un giro entrando al salón como siempre solo observaba a los hombres babeando por su presencia y a las mujeres celosas y furiosas contra ella .

Buenos días serena ya tengo tu tarea de historia y de matemáticas –dijo un chico de cabello rubio que usaba anteojos entregándole a serena unas hojas

Buenos días clemont te agradezco mucho primor –respondió serena recibiendo las hojas y dándole un guiño y una sonrisa.

Buenos días serena tengo tu tarea de arte y ya termine nuestro proyecto de biología me tarde toda la noche – _exclamo un joven de cabello negro y usando gorra y dándole la tare a serena_

Gracias kalm eres el mejor – respondió serena dándole un beso en la mejilla y recibiendo la tarea

Mientras serena se fue a sentar solo vio el enojo de clemont por el beso que le dio a kalm que el se abalanzó contra kalm cabe notar que ella solía hacer eso para su entretenimiento ya que le gustaba ver a los hombres peleándose por ella.

Cuando entro el profesor al salón kalm y clemont simplemente se sentaron lo más rápido posible aun con la ropa algo rota después de su pelea.

Alumnos les tengo un anuncio un nuevo estudiante se incorporara en el salón así que saluden a nuestro nuevo estudiante asthon kétchup que viene de la región kanto por favor pase al salón de señor ketchup.

Para serena solo pensaba _otro lacayo más espero que sea inteligente para hacer mi tarea o de mínimo tenga dinero para comprarme ropa y llevarme donde me plazca_

En eso apareció un chico de cabello azabache de tez morena y en sus mejillas tenia grabado unas "z" los murmullos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar "ya viste es muy guapo", "que lindo chico", "tendrá novia" para serena si le pareció lindo pero por una extraña razón sentía que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

Hola mi nombre es ashton kétchup pero solo díganme ash, me da gusto venir a kalos estudiar pero no esperaba ver a muchas mujeres hermosas reunidas en solo lugar espero podamos ser amigos – _dijo ash y dándoles un guiño y una sonrisa a las chicas que solo se sonrojaron menos serena que le molestaba esa actitud del nuevo estudiante y los hombres solo lo observaban con aura asesina._

Quien se cree este que sus frases sacadas de un librito barato de para ligar mujeres –pensaba serena

Bueno señor kechup siéntase donde más guste y procedamos con la clase – _exclamo el profesor_

Así que ash se dirigió la lugar donde estaba serena ya que había un lugar vacío a lado de ella la razón de por qué este lugar estaba vacío era muy simple cuando había examen ella ponía en ese lugar al que supiera de la materia en ese momento para copiarle el examen.

Ash se sentó en el lugar puso sus manos atras de su cabeza y miro la pizarrón en una pose de relajación así pasaron las horas hasta que termino las clases cuando se disponía a salir ash varias chicas lo abordaron.

Hola ash me llamo dawn se eres nuevo así que si tienes un problema no dudes en pedirme ayuda - _dijo la chica con una sonrisa_

Bueno dawn no es por abusar pero no tengo tiempo para hacer mi tarea de historia y de matemáticas es que tengo asuntos que atender podrías hacerla por mi créeme me ayudarías mucho – _respondió ash dándole un guiño y una sonrisa a dawn_

Claro que si ash no te preocupes tu haz tus cosas yo me encargo de tu tarea –respondió dawn toda sonrojada

Hola ash mi nombre es may si quieres alguien para hablar o salir de paseo no dudes en buscarme – _dijo una chica con cabello castaño y dándole un guiño al azabache_

Hola may bueno no es por abusar de ti pero no soy bueno en biología podrías ayudarme hacer mi tarea te estaría eternamente agradecido – _respondió ash usando su misma sonrisa cautivadora y su clásico guiño_

Claro ash cuanta conmigo – _exclamo may toda sonrojada_

Serena no podía creer con que facilidad ash manipulaba a las mujeres para cumplir sus deseos parecía que veía una versión de ella en hombre.

¡Oye quien te crees que eres para hacer eso! –dijo serena en un tono molesto al azabache

Me llamo ash preciosa si quieres algún día puedes invitarme a salir donde tu quieras por lo mientras no te gustaría hacer mi tarea de civismo me harias muy feliz - _respondió ash usando sus mismas tácticas de coqueto._

Estas operado del cerebro si crees que tus patrañas baratas funcionan conmigo es más por que no eres un buen chico y haces mi tarea de civismo y me llevas de compras y tal vez te de un besito –exclamo serena usando sus tácticas de coqueto

Lo siento preciosa tu cara bonita no funciona conmigo si no quieres hacer mi tarea no importa ya encontrare alguien - _respondió ash con calma_ -¿quién quiere hacer mi tarea de civismo?

YO – _respondieron al unísono todas las chicas del salón menos serena_

Serena solo se molestó mientras se retiraba del salon seguido de los chicos del salon atrás de ella excepto ash que el salia con todas las chicas del salon atrás de el dirigiéndose a sus casas y desde ese dia se comenzó su rivalidad.

 _Pero en la mente de ambos tenían ideas sobre el otro_

 _ **Mente de ash**_

Descuida serena caerás como todas nadie se resiste a mis encantos solo es cuestión de tiempo para que comas de la palma de mi mano aunque es bella debo admitirlo que estoy pensando , no ash concéntrate y recuerda

 _ **Mente de serena**_

Pobre tonto ya caerás en mis garras ningún hombre se me resiste a mi ya te veré siendo mi esclavo aunque es lindo y guapo no serena concéntrate y recuerda

 _EL QUE SE ENAMORA PIERDE_


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Había pasado una semana desde que ash llego al colegio las cosas habían cambiado bastante en este lugar para empezar las peleas entre ash y serena eran ya conocidas por todo el colegio siempre se insultaban entre sí, las chicas no perdieron tiempo y levantaron una secta para adorar a ash y también ponían su fotografía en sus casilleros.

En un dia como cualquier otro serena iba bajando del auto como siempre traído por uno de sus lacayos y los chicos como siempre le lanzaban frases a su "reina" solo que ahora ash al llegar desde su auto era recibido por las chicas que le lanzaban frases a su "rey" por supuesto le molestaba a serena ese tipo de cosas ya que quería ser la única que recibía ese tipo de atención ahora tenía que compartir su trono con ese tipo, el ambiente no podía ser más tenso en el colegio pero no sabían la sorpresa que les preparaba el destino este día.

 **En el salón de clases**

Clemont estaba preparando una carta y unos chocolates para entregárselos a serena y confesarle sus sentimientos por sexta vez, mientras que kalm estaba preparando unas flores y una poema para declararse a serena por séptima vez, el primero en llegar al salón fue ash ya que serena estaba en el baño maquillándose como cualquier chica vanidosa, al ver a los chicos arreglando sus detalles no pudo evitar burlase.

Jajajaja se ven tan ridículos y tan cursis haciendo esas cosas para la tonta de serena solo falta que digan serena linda cásate conmigo -dijo ash en tono de burla

No te permitiré que te burles de mí pero ahorita te daré tu merecido también por insultar a mi amada serena –respondió clemont en tono molesto

Me estas cansando tonto siempre con tus insultos a serena es hora de que alguien te enseñe a tratar a una dama -respondió kalm enojado y dirigiéndose al azabache

Ambos le soltaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo al azabache, ash simplemente esquivo sus golpes les agarro la mano y les empezó torcerlas para someterlos y torturarlos un poco.

ya por favor suéltanos te prometemos dejarte en paz –dijeron al unísono kalm y clemont en tono de suplica

Valientes pretendientes tiene serena –respondió ash soltando a kalm y clemont que aún estaban adoloridos por la forma que ash les torció la mano.

En eso llega serena al salón de clases y ve a un ash parado y aun clemont y un kalm en el suelo aun sobándose sus manos por el sufrimiento sometidos por ash.

¡Clemont! ¡kalm! ¿Qué les paso? –pregunto serena la ver esa escena tan peculiar

Los chicos iban responder pero vieron la mirada del azabache tan seriamente que solo les decía en su mente ni se les ocurra hablar.

Descuida serenita nos tropezamos no tiene importancia no te preocupes –dijeron al unísono clemont y kalm y rápidamente se sentaron en sus lugares y tan rápido como pudieron tiraron a la basura todos los presentes que iban a darle a serena.

Serena nomas se extrañó un poco de la escena tan rara luego se sentó en su lugar de siempre para que empezarán las clases ash nomas se reía internamente de lo patético que se veían clemont y kalm y se sentó en su lugar que era a lado de serena cosa que irritaba a la reina del colegio decidió seguir en sus cosas e ignorar a su molesto vecino.

Después de unos cuantos minutos las clases empezaron donde se observa al profesor sycarmore trayendo una bolsa de pokebolas

Clase les tengo un trabajo muy especial van cuidar estos pokemons en parejas como sabrán al graduarse ya podrán tener su propio pokemon pero siempre es bueno que sepan cuidarlos por eso diseñe este proyecto la pareja se conformara de un hombre y una mujer el pokemon será como su hijo y las parejas serán elegidos al azar la duración de este proyecto será todo el semestre restante –dijo el profesor sycarmore que era jefe de la materia de biología

Que bien son pokemons siempre quise cuidar uno –dijo un alumno de nombre brock

En los pensamientos de la chicas solo imaginaban estar con ash como pareja cuidado aun pokemon como si fuera su hijo y en lo de los chicos solo se imaginaban a serena como pareja en la mente de nuestros _reyes del colegio_ les daba igual quien fuera de todos modos podrían salirse con la suya y dejar que el otro cuide el pokemon por ellos.

Pero surgió un pensamiento en ambos al mismo tiempo y si les tocaba con la persona que más odiaban aunque claro luego lo analizaron a fondo en el salón está conformado por 20 hombres y 20 mujeres ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que ellos fueran pareja? La probabilidad era muy poca

Bueno comencemos con el sorteo la primera pareja será conformada por "ash kétchup" y "serena yvonne"

El anuncio dejo en shock a todo el salón las chicas y los chicos se desilusionaron por ese resultado y que hay de nuestros reyes se quedaron de piedra por la noticia ambos quisieron alegar por el resultado y trataron de convencer al profesor para deshacer el resultado y hacer otra vez el sorteo.

Lo siento mi decisión es inapelable ustedes dos serán pareja les guste o no y quiero que hagan este proyecto juntos les recuerdo que este proyecto representa la mitad de su calificación del curso así que si no lo hacen bien reprobaran la materia –dijo el profesor sycarmore luego cogió una pokebola y saco un pequeño noibat y lo agarro con su mano -Miren les toco un noibat aun es un bebe por eso aún no puede volar pero sé que si trabajan juntos podrán criarlo de la mejor manera para que crezca fuerte.

Ellos no podían creerlo trabajar entre ellos durante un semestre tenían que haber una solución si no la encontraban pronto corrían el riesgo de reprobar la materia asi que aceptaron al pequeño noitbat y lo metieron de nuevo a su pokebola.

 _POV serena_

 _Bien calma serena solo es un proyecto solo tienes un camino tratar de enamorar a este tonto para que haga el proyecto por tí, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Aun no cae ante mis encantos aunque sé que debo gustarle un poco no creo que no note mi hermoso cuerpo o mi rostro mejor debo hablar con xana ella me dará un consejo en estos asuntos del amor en fin serena trata de hablar amablemente porque si dejo que cuide a noitbat es capaz de delatarme con sycamore._

 _POV ash_

 _Genial me toco con la niña tonta de serena en fin solo hay una salida tratar de conquistarla porque si nos ponemos a pelear al final vamos reprobar esta materia así que debo tratarla bien aunque no lo merezca también debería pedirle un consejo a mi madre es mujer debe saber cómo atacarla sé que debe tener un punto débil toda mujer lo tiene y si lo encuentro caerá a mis pies y hará ese proyecto sola, ash eres un genio en fin sigue con el plan trátala bien de lo contrario es capaz de que me delate si le dejo sola cuidando a noibat._

Serena creo que debemos dejar de pelearnos así que propongo olvidar el pasado y empezar de cero que te parece por el bien del pequeño noibat –dijo el azabache mostrando una sonrisa –te parece reunirte en mi casa el viernes en la tarde

Tienes razón ash es mejor empezar de cero y trabajar juntos en este proyecto –respondió serena también con una sonrisa –claro ahí estaré

Genial hagamos esto yo cuidare a noibat hoy y mañana vas mi casa a te parece –exclamo ash

Si claro no hay problema –respondió serena

Así ash y serena se retiraron a sus casas al llegar serena llamo a su amiga xauna ella era la única amiga de serena se conocían desde hace años y desde ese tiempo su unión era muy cercanas era la única con la que podía hablar abiertamente.

Hola ¿cómo estas xauna? Me alegro que vinieras –dijo serena con una sonrisa y luego abrazo a su amiga

Estoy bien serena ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –respondió xauna y correspondió al abrazo de serena

Entonces empezaron hablar, serena le contaba a xana sobre el trabajo que tenía que hacer con ash kétchup y su opinión sobre él.

Ya veo serena sé que lo detestas pero no creo que sea conveniente jugar con el amor uno de los puede resultar dañado –dijo xauna con tono de preocupación

El único dañado será él y eso espero –respondió serena

Serena he visto cómo te comportas con los chicos y como juegas con sus sentimientos sabes yo siempre te justifique ese tipo de actitud por lo que te hizo aquel chico hace años pero no crees que este tipo de actitud ya es suficiente mírate soy la única amiga que tienes las demás chicas te odian y créeme serena al final los chicos se cansaran de ti y te dejaran de lado y entonces que habrás conseguido absolutamente nada solo obtendrás dolor y sufrimiento en tu vida –respondió xana

Xana yo no creo en el amor los hombres son mentirosos y manipuladores puedes abrirles tu corazón y te dirán que siempre estarán juntos y cuando crees que no puede haber algo más hermoso te abandonaran sin avisar –exclamo serena sacando lagrimas

Se ve que aún no olvidas amiga pero tienes que superarlo –dijo xana

Entonces serena saca de su bolso un viejo listón azul y se lo muestra a su amiga

Esto es mi recordatorio que todo los hombres son unos mentirosos y unos sin vergüenza sé que mi actitud no es correcta pero que más puedo hacer no quiero volver a sufrir otra vez sin tan solo nunca lo hubiera conocido aquel chico -respondió serena y se puso a llorar

Xana fue abrazar aserena y trataba de consolarla

Tranquila serena yo estoy aquí por favor deja de llorar –exclamo xana aun abrazando a su amiga

Me ayudaras con ash solo te pido este único favor un sinvergüenza como el que juega con las mujeres merece sufrir – dijo serena aun sollozando

Amiga te ayudare pero te voy advertir si uno juega con el amor la herida también puedes ser tu amiga así que piénsalo bien –respondió xana

Amiga estoy decidida solo quiero verlo caer –exclamó serena

 **En la mansión kétchup**

¡Mama ya regrese! –dijo ash anunciado su entrada

En eso la madre de ash de nombre delia aparece para recibir a su hijo

Qué bueno que regresaste hijo ¿cómo estuvo tu día? –respondió delia con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en el cachete a su amado hijo

Bien mama gracias por preguntar por cierto el viernes vendrá una amiga del colegio a trabajar conmigo en mi proyecto espero no te moleste –exclamó ash

¡Una amiga que emoción hijo! dime es hermosa y ¿cuánto tiempo lleva que la conoces? O acaso es tu novia –dijo la señora kétchup con una sonrisa picara

¡Mama! no es lo que crees solo vamos trabajar –respondió ash todo avergonzado por los comentarios de su madre

Bueno hijo cuando llegue quiero saludarla además que bueno que tienes amigas en kalos la única amiga que te conocí es esa chiquilla llamada misty sé que es tu amiga de la infancia pero la verdad no me agradaba –dijo delia

Tranquila mama yo sé que misty no te agrada pero entiéndelo es mi amiga me ayudo cuando lo más necesite puede que sea un poco desesperante pero no tiene malas intenciones –respondió ash

Señora kétchup perdone que los interrumpa a usted y al joven señorito kétchup pero hay una llamada entrante para el señorito lo busca una chica llamada misty –exclamo el mayordomo de los kétchup de nombre shouta

Gracias shouta –dijo la señora kétchup –hablando del diablo

Bueno mama voy a contestar la llamada –respondió ash

Si hijo ve contestar tu llamada yo me iré a ver si ya salió el nuevo capítulo de "se mi pareja" así que te dejo que hables con tu amiga –exclamo delia que se retiró a ver su novela

Ash fue rápidamente a contestar su llamada

Hola misty cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo está todo en kanto? –dijo ash mostrando una sonrisa

Hola ash todo está bien por aquí pero sabes te llame para decirte una sorpresa –respondió misty con una sonrisa

¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –pregunto ash

Iré a estudiar a kalos contigo ya arregle todos mis papeles si todo esta bien estaré el próximo lunes y con suerte nos tocara en el mismo salón no es emocionante –exclamó misty con una gran alegría

No sé qué decir si estoy contento pero no crees que es algo drástico cambiar kanto donde eras la popular del colegio por venirte a esta región y empezar de cero –respondió extrañado por el viaje de misty a kalos

Descuida por eso ash es bueno cambiar de aires de vez en cuando además recuerda que soy misty waterflower por eso no te preocupes ya verás cómo me acoplo en el colegio –dijo misty confiada de sí misma –por cierto ash has pensado en mi propuesta

Mira misty eres una buena amiga pero lo ser novios no lo sé debo de pensarlo necesito tiempo para meditarlo –respondió ash extrañado por recordar la propuesta de su amiga

Bueno ash te daré tiempo por eso descuida pero deberías ya superar a esa chica ya a pasado años no crees que deberías cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida de una buena vez –exclamo misty

Lo se por eso requiero tiempo si puedes dármelo te lo agradeciera mucho aunque me gustaría seguir hablando contigo recordé que tengo que cuidar un pokemon asi que luego te llamo misty –dijo ash

Esta bien ash te dejare que hagas tus cosas solo que piénsalo lo que te dije de ser pareja –respondió misty

Luego de eso ash colgó la llamada y se quedó pensativo un rato sobre la propuesta de misty y sobre todo de aquella chica que conoció hace años.

Si tan solo no te hubiera conocido pero eso ya no importa creo que misty tiene razón debo de seguir mi vida pero de que misty y yo seamos novios aun no me convence del todo, bueno debo seguir con el plan debo aplastar a la tonta de serena –pensaba ash –aunque no sé por qué se me hace tan familiar serena eso no importa debo apegarme al plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

En una mañana como cualquier otra ash se levantó temprano para empezar su rutina de ejercicios matutinos que consistió en correr alrededor de la mansión donde dio 20 vueltas después entro al gimnasio de la casa donde procedió hacer un poco de levantamiento de pesas y golpeo el costal de entrenamiento por un rato, luego se metió a bañar y se cambió de ropa Ash también recordó que tenía que cuidar a noibat así que cuando termino de cambiarse despertó al pequeño pokemon dragón y el mismo le dio de comer ya que el pequeño se sentía incómodo que otra persona le diera de comer o se acercara si no era el mismo.

Cuando ash alimentaba a noibat su mayordomo shouta le sirvió su desayuno y cuando termino de comer fue directo a la limusina donde su mayordomo lo esperaba para llevarlo al colegio.

En la residencia yvonne

Serena se despertó temprano para empezar su rutina del día que consistía a limpiar toda la casa, desde que su padre murió su madre tuvo la necesidad de trabajar para mantenerla y darle una buena educación así que ella salía a trabajar dejando a serena sola en la casa , serena siempre que podía ayudaba a su madre en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por eso usaba sus encantos para conseguir de los chicos ropa y algunos cosas que requería al inicio dudaba de usar su belleza para tener cosas pero viendo que así ayudaba a su madre aceptaba eso regalos de parte de los chicos sin sentir remordimiento, después de limpiar todo la casa procedió a bañarse y luego ella misma se preparó su desayuno mientras comía llamaba uno de sus lacayos para que la recogiera en auto y la llevara al colegio.

En el colegio

Llegando al colegio era lo mismo de siempre al entrar a ash lo recibían las chicas y en caso de serena eran los chicos pero en esta ocasión ya no se insultaban como solían hacerlo hace unos días, aun así tampoco comenzaban un platica como si fueran los mejores amigos simplemente se ambos dijeron "buenos días" y se dirigieron rumbo al salón si decir nada mas o cruzar sus miradas.

Ash llevaba a noibat en sus brazos por extraña razón ash no quería meter al pequeño en su pokebola cosa que serena noto al verlo jugando tan gusto con el pequeño pokemon dragón no creia que el chico arrogante tuviera un corazón tan noble para cuidar aun pokemon bebe ¿acaso lo juzgo mal? O tendría una faceta que desconocía del azabache.

Ash puedo cargar a noibat si quieres seguramente debes estar cansado de cuidarlo todo el dia de ayer y no quiero que diga sycamore que solo tú lo estas cuidando –dijo serena

Está bien pero te lo advierto noibat solo se siente a gusto conmigo si alguien más lo quiere tocar se pondrá a llorar –respondió ash

En eso ash le da a noibat aserena y por extraña razón noibat no lloro es más se dejó acariciar por serena como si nada.

Ves noibat no llora ¡verdad que no cosita preciosa! –exclamo serena mientras acariciaba a noibat y el pequeño solo se mostraba tranquilo y feliz.

Ash se quedó pensativo porque con serena y el, noibat no lloraba o se mostraba asustado esa pregunta se la tendría que hacer al profesor sycamore al llegar al salón, mientras iba en esa dirección vio que serena mostraba otra faceta de ella que nunca había notado mostrar cariño al pequeño pokemon no creía que "la reina del colegio" que jugaba con los hombres tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos o era una trampa de ella sin duda eso era un gran misterio para él.

Al llegar al salón se sentaron en sus lugares ash regreso a noibat a su pokebola no quería causar problemas en el salón en eso viene entrando sycamore para empezar la clase.

Bueno antes de empezar la clase alguna pareja quisiera compartir su día con su pokemon –dijo sycamore

Yo profesor sycamore –respondió ash levantado la mano

Si adelante señor ketchup cuéntenos su experiencia con su pokemon –exclamo sycarmore dándole la palabra a ash

Cuando me lleve a noibat serena y yo notamos que el pequeño se siente incómodo con las demás personas y empezaba a llorar solo con nosotros dos se siente tranquilo y feliz aparte de eso el pequeño noibat es un muy cariñoso y alegre –dijo ash

Bueno esa duda es fácil de resolver resulta que los noibat al nacer y lo primero que observan es a una pareja sea pokemon o humanos el creara que son sus padres en este caso para él ,tú eres su padre y ve a serena como su madre con el tiempo podrá ser un poco más independiente pero por el momento tienen que seguir cuidándolo como si fuera su hijo de lo contrario el pequeño no podrá desarrollarse bien y recuerde que si lo hacen mal tanto tu como al señorita yvonne reprobaran este curso -respondió sycamore

Si entiendo profesor entonces voy cuidar más a este pokemon para que crezca fuerte ya lo vera –dijo ash feliz levanto su mano en forma de puño y mostrando una sonrisa.

¡Si ash sabemos que los lograras! –respondieron al unísono varias voces femeninas del salón excepto serena claro esta

Serena se quedo observando la acción que hizo ash de levantar el puño, desde que él llegó al colegio nunca había mostrado ese tipo de actitud positiva, el solo llegaba al salón ponía su cara de aburrimiento por las clases o a veces coqueteaba con algunas de las chicas del salón.

Ese comportamiento le recordó a serena un evento del pasado

Flashback

En un bosque hace siete años

Solo da lo mejor de ti y veras como lograras –dijo un chico de cabello corto que usaba sombrero y unos lentes obscuros caminando de la mano con una niña de cabello azul

Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo soy una inútil –respondió la pequeña niña mostrando lagrimas

Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas !así que animo! –exclamo el chico alzando el puño y mostrando una sonrisa a la pequeña niña

Fin de flashback

Maldito seas red porque tuve que recordarte en este momento y ese estúpido ash ahora que mosca le pico para hacer ese tipo de acciones –pensaba serena sin dejar de mirar a ash

En eso ash se da cuenta que serena se le quedo viendo cuando serena vio que ash la observaba ella nomas puso una cara de indiferencia y se volteo para otro lado.

¿Por qué serena se me quedo viendo? acaso le gustare, bueno creí que me iba tardar más tiempo pero es mejor así aunque la verdad no me importaría cuidar a noibat, ¡rayos! en que estoy pensado si cuido solo a noibat ella me habrá ganado mejor debo de seguir con el plan aunque me da miedo que ella no cuide bien de noibat –pensaba ash al ver la acción de serena

Espero que ese idiota no piense que me gusta solo porque me le quede viendo maldición bueno tranquila serena solo actúa normal -pensaba serena

Pasaron unas cuentas horas después de eso y al final se terminaron las clases

Bueno serena es hora de irnos a mi casa vamos –dijo ash y saco a noibat de su pokebola y se lo llevo en las manos

Esta bien ash vamos –exclamo serena

Ash y serena caminaron juntos hacia fuera de la escuela aunque en el trayecto notaron las miradas asesinas de chicos y las chigas del colegio cosa que los dos se sintieron incómodos y decidieron aumentar el paso para salir rápidamente del colegió.

Estuvo cerca -dijo ash un poco asustado por ver la caras de los chicos que sus rostros solo dibujaban "voy matarte desgraciado"

Si por poco –respondió serena recordando la cara de las chicas que mostraba aun sonrisa macabra y uan cara de "voy a matarte maldita"

Descuida ya salimos y que bien ahí está mi mayordomo con la limusina así que vamos –exclamo ash señalando una limusina y aun hombre con traje negro

Asi que ash y serena fueron a la dirección donde se encontraba shouta, shouta los vio y los saludo y procedieron subirse en la limusina y el mayordomo los llevo a la mansión kétchup.

Llegamos señorito ash y señorita serena –dijo shouta bajando de la limusina y abriéndoles la puerta para que bajaran.

Gracias shouta –exclamaron al unísono ash y serena

Serena se quedó viendo la mansión no creía que ash viviera ahí en la escuela nadie vivía en una mansión seguramente la familia de ash era muy rica –pensaba serena sin dejar de ver la mansión

Serena me acompañas a entrar –dijo ash interrumpiendo a serena de su trance

Claro ash vamos –respondió serena y acompaño a ash hasta la puerta de la mansión donde shouta que bajo primero del auto para abriles la puerta para que pasaran adentro.

¡Mama ya llegue! –grito ash para anunciar su entrada

En eso una señora con un vestido azul de cabello castaño y con un collar de perlas va en dirección ash para saludarlo.

Hola hijo que bien que llegaste y quien es ella acaso es tu novia que hermosa es –dijo delia al observar a su hijo y a la pelimiel sonrojado a ambos dándole un beso a ash en la mejilla y abrazando a serena

No mama es solo una amiga –respondió ash al ver como su madre abrazaba a serena

Mucho gusto señora kétchup me llamo serena -exclamo la pelimiel aun siendo abrazada por delia

Disculpa querida es que me emociono de más espero no te haya incomodado y por favor dime delia -respondió delia y dejo de abrazar a serena

No hay problema señora delia –respondió serena con una sonrisa

Bueno de seguro deben de tener hambre vallamos al comedor para que nos sirvan la comida –exclamo delia y enseguida camino en dirección al comedor en eso ash y serena la seguían

Serena se quedó sorprendida de la mansión era muy grande y tenía muchos cuadros que parecían ser caros pero lo que más le sorprendió es la actitud amigable de la señora delia aun no podía crear que una mujer tan linda como ella tuviera un hijo como ash.

Al llegar al comedor varias sirvientas dejaban platillos en la mesa , serena no podía creer como tanta gente servía la comida y preparaba la mesa ella al llegar del colegio solo se hacía de comer para ella sola ,despueshacia un poco de ejercio y se ponía a dormir.

Vamos querida siéntate a comer estás en tu casa –dijo delia sentadose en la mesa

Muchas gracias señora delia se lo agradezco mucho -respondió serena algo apenada y se sentó en la mesa para comer

No tienes que agradecer cualquier amiga de mi hijo bien recibida en esta casa –exclamo delia dándole una sonrisa a serena

Mama pero no fuiste asi con misty –dijo el azabache sorprendido de la actitud de delia con serena

Que cosas dices hijo además serena es una muchacha con mucha clase y es muy hermosa –respondió delia con clama y le dio un guiño a ash

Gra..cias.. Señora de…lia –exclamo serena titubeando por los comentarios de delia

No tienes que agradecer nada querida por cierto no te parece hermosa hijo –dijo delia tranquilamente

La verdad si es hermosa –respondió ash sin pensarlo lo que dijo lo cual se arrepintió después

Peor antes que serena reaccionaria delia saco otro comentario incomodo

Serena no crees que mi hijo es guapo –pregunto delia con tono pícaro

La verdad si es lindo –respondió serena inconscientemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ya era tarde y se tapó la boca

Tanto ash como serena estaban sonrojados ambos su subconsciente los traiciono así que hubo un silencio mientras delia solo reía por la situación tan embarazosa que metió a los chicos mientras que noibat estaba comiendo junto a serena como si nada.

Bueno saben les tengo una sorpresa a los dos como sabría que vendría una amiga tuya hijo les hice un reservación en el kalos queen para mañana en la noche –dijo delia sonriendo

Mama pero es que no creo que serena quiera digo debe tener otras cosas que hacer –exclamo ash por el regalo de delia

Como crees ash claro que me encantaría aunque no tengo nada que ponerme –respondió serena sonriendo ya que ella siempre quiso comer en el kalos queen pero como era un restaurante de lujo nadie de "sus amigos" podía pagarlo era una oportunidad única

Descuida querida si necesitas un vestido ash te llevara de compras por eso no te preocupes tu solo divierte con mi hijo -dijo delia con una sonrisa

Ash se quedó sorprendió por la orden de su madre quiso decirle algo pero el saba cómo se pondría si la contradecía asi que mejor se resignó a seguir sus ordenes

Luego de eso terminaron de comer ash con serena se retiraron de la mesa y delia se retiró del lugar para dejar a solas a la joven pareja.

Disculpa a mi madre siempre es así espero no te haya incomodado si no quieres ir a la cita no hay problema ya luego invento una excusa –dijo ash esperando que serena olvidara el asunto de mañana

No hay problema ash a de si verdad quiera ir a ese restaurante y dime ash en serio te gusto -respondió serena y el acto se quedó viendo a los ojos a ash si él le decía que si ya había ganado parte de la batalla de por si tener la madre de el de su lado le daba puntos a favor era cuestión de tiempo para que su plan se realizará a la perfección.

Bueno serena creo que sería al revés la pregunta yo te gusto a ti –exclamo ash ahora viendo a los ojos a serena

Ambos estaban viéndose a los ojos por una extraña razón sus corazones empezaron a latir fuertemente ninguno hacia nada en ese momento muchas dudas pasaron en sus mentes ¿me besara? ¿la besare? ¿por qué no puedo dejarlo de mirar a los ojos? Peligrosamente en ese momento de tensión el pequeño noibat empezó a llorar sacándolos del trance y agradeciendo internamente la intervención de noibait si no que hubieran hecho de no se interrumpidos ¿se hubieran besado?

Rápidamente ash y serena fueron atender a noibat después de eso ash y serena se organizaron para decidir el tiempo que uno le dedicaría a noibat al terminar ash acompaño a serena hasta su casa donde fueron traídos por shouta ambos se despidieron y serena se llevó a noibat para cuidarlo como habían acordado.

Ash pasa por mí a las 3 para que compremos mi vestido nuevo –dijo serena aun acordándose de la cita que tendrían mañana

Si descuida no se me olvidara –respondió ash y se retiró resignado al ver que serena no se retractó de la cita de mañana

Ash cuando se dispuso a dormir no dejaba de pensar que serena le recordaba aquella persona que conoció hace años

Yellow a pesar de todos estos años aun no puedo olvídate porque me recuerdas tanto a serena ¿Por qué? –murmuro ash antes de dormirse

 _En un avión_

Les habla su capitán en dos horas llegaremos a kalos por su preferencia muchas gracias

Muy pronto ash serás mio –exclamó una chica de cabello naranja llamada misty

Fin del capítulo gracias por los review prometo terminar este fic aunque el de se mi pareja ya quiero darle un buen final


	4. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4 cambio de ropa y una molesta visita

Ya había amanecido en la mansión kétchup, ash se levantó desde temprano para realizar su rutina de ejercicios como lo hacía todos los días sin embargo esta vez habría varias cosas en su mente que no lo dejaban realizar sus actividades en paz.

Rayos porque serena acepto salir conmigo ese maldito restaurante será porque le gusto o solo quiere fastidiarme la muy maldita -pensaba ash en ese momento

-Aunque al ver cómo trataba a noibat pude que era muy cariñosa y amable con los pokemon, rayos si no tuviera esa maldita actitud sería una gran novia después de todo es muy hermosa.

-Por arceus en que estoy pensando estoy hablando de serena aunque también es raro que mi madre la haya aceptado en seguida con misty siempre fue muy cortante inclusive la miraba como un bicho raro en fin luego pensare en eso más tarde lo mejor es que me prepare para ir a recoger su majestad y cómprale su maldito vestido pero aun así hay algo en serena que me recuerda alguien pero no sé qué es.

En ese momento cuando ash estaba tratando de recordar su pasado un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

! Hijo ya ven al comedor a desayunar o se te hará tarde para ir por serena! -grito delia

!Si mama descuida! -respondió ash

Asi que ash acabo de vestirse y fue al comedor a desayunar junto con su madre.

Buenos dias mama -dijo ash mostrando una sonrisa alegre y sincera

Buenos dias hijo -respondió delia con la misma sonrisa sincera

Mama sobre el asunto de la cita creo que te precipitaste mucho con lo del restaurante aun no sabes cómo es serena en verdad y puede que te lleves una disolución de su verdadera forma de ser -exclamo ash seriamente

Hijo yo creo que tú eres el que no puede ver la verdadera forma de ser de las personas para mí no fue difícil ver como es serena en realidad y puedo decirte con certeza que ella es la mujer adecuada para ti solo debes de ser sincero y veras como se abrirá a ti y al final terminaras enamorado de ella -dijo delia con un tono muy tranquilo

En serio mama tu crees eso, bueno ahora que lo dices la verdad e visto que se comporta diferente cuando cuida a noibat pero aun asi tomare en cuenta tu observacion tal vez tengas razón -dijo ash

Ambos son iguales en ese aspecto hijo tienen tanto común como "un pasado doloroso que los daño y usan mascaras de cómo son en realidad para que la gente no los dañe" -respondió delia con un tono calmado

Mama pero es que... -exclamo ash sorprendido por el comento su madre pero antes que respondiera fue interrumpido

Confía en mi hijo ella es una buena chica solo se tú mismo y no me refiero a tu mascara que ocupas en la escuela con los demás, oh si hijo estoy al tanto de tu comportamiento con las chicas y créeme hijo aunque no sea lo correcto veo que no te aprovechas de las chicas en términos sexuales cualquiera en tu posición ya se habría acostado con las chicas pero tú no, sé que algún día dejaras de usar esa mascara y te mostraras tal cual eres con los demás –dijo delia con un tono tranquilo

Ash se quedó pensativo con este comentario creía que su madre lo regañaría por ser como es con las mujeres pero se sorprendió mucho de no recibir un reprimienda o un reclamo más severo y por qué estaba tan segura que serena es la chica adecuada para el, después de un rato de darle vueltas al asunto mejor decido terminar su desayuno e ir a casa de serena para comprarle su dichoso vestido y terminar este asunto lo más rápido posible.

 _En casa de serena_

Una chica pelimiel ya se había levantado desde hace tiempo solo había dormido poco la emoción de poder cenar en kalos queen sin duda la llenaba de felicidad además de un vestido nuevo cortesía de ash kétchup así que llamo a su amiga xana para darle la buena noticia.

Así es xana vestido nuevo y una cena en kalos queen, debiste ver la cara de kétchup sin duda debió darle un gran coraje al ver que su madre fue la que me ofreció esos regalos aunque la verdad su madre me cayó muy bien es una buena señora hasta dudo que ese patán sea su hijo –dijo serena con una gran alegría

Bueno amiga se te nota muy feliz por esa cita aunque también pienso que estas contenta porque estarás a solas con ash -respondió xana con un tono pícaro

No es lo que piensas tu sabes que detesto a ese patán de ash kétchup la verdad siento pena por su madre pero esto no cambia en nada –respondió serena y como estaban en una videollamda no pudo esconder el sonrojo formado por el comentario de su amiga

Si claro amiga solo te sigues engañando en fin tarde o temprano ustedes dos terminaran enamorados y quien sabe tal vez ash ocupe el lugar de red en tu corazón –exclamo xana en un tono pícaro para molestar a su amiga

¡Tenías que mencionar a ese idiota de red con sus asquerosas mentiras que alguna vez pensé que era verdad te diré algo xana red y ash son iguales unas malditas basuras que juegan con las emociones de las mujeres y … -dijo serena en un tono furioso y comenzó a derramar lagrimas

Serena no era mi intención hacerte llorar solo quería saber tus sentimientos por ash es que cuando vi que te sonrojabas por lo de la cena creí que tu corazón estaba listo para a… -respondió xana aunque serena al interrumpió antes de terminar

¡Amar! es lo que querías decir verdad mira xana te agradezco que me hayas devuelto los pies en la tierra , pero solo confirma una cosa voy a llevar mi plan hasta el final en fin dejáramos esta platica para más tarde tengo que cambiarme y alimentar a noibat y bañarlo así nos vemos luego xana –exclamó serena con lágrimas y en un tono de furia

Si serena nos vemos luego – dijo xana con un poco de tristeza y con un sentimiento de culpa por haber provocado que su amiga recordar ese evento pasado creyendo que se había vuelto a enamorar

Serena después de esa llamada con su amiga se dispuso a terminar sus demás labores para poder cambiarse e ir al centro comercial con ash y que este le comprara su vestido para la cena de esta noche.

Pasando un rato ash ya estaba llegando en la limusina en la casa de serena para recoger a la chica en cuestión y proseguir su camino al centro comercial y comprar dichoso vestido nuevo, para el solo quería terminar rápido este asunto.

Ash se descendió de la limusina se dirigió a la puerta de la casa serena donde al llegar toco ,la pelimiel rápidamente bajo de las escaleras de la casa cargando a noibat en sus manos y fue a recibir a su invitado.

Hola ash viniste puntual –dijo serena con una sonrisa

Hola serena si es que no me gusta hacer esperar a los demás -respondió ash con la misma sonrisa

Bueno entonces nos vamos por cierto recuerda que nos llevaremos a noibat –exclamo serena

Si eso ya lo sabía, noibat cree que somos sus padres y un buen padre nunca deja a sus hijos –dijo ash con un tono sereno

Esas palabras de ash sorprendieron a serena no creía que ash tuviera esa opinión de ser padre

Sin más que decir los jóvenes se subieron a la limusina y shoota los llevo a al centro comercial lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar la pareja bajo del auto y se dirigieron rumbo al centro comercial.

Valla este lugar es enorme cualquiera se puede perder fácilmente –dijo ash sorprendido al ver que tan grande era el centro comercial.

Si pero descuida ya he estado varias veces en este lugar así que solo sígueme y no te perderás de acuerdo –respondió serena guiñándole el ojo

Me parece perfecto solo déjame agarrar a noibat mientras tú me guías –exclamo el azabache y agarro al pequeño pokemon dragón

Así que serena fue emocionada a la primer tienda de ropa que se encontró donde serena empezó a buscar entre diferente ropa para elegir el vestido perfecto para ella mientras que ash se sentó en un silla de esa tienda y jugaba un poco con noibat.

Mira ash como me veo –dijo serán enseñando un hermoso vestido de color rojo que dejaba al descubierto su espalda y mostraba las delgadas y blancas piernas de la chica

Ash se quedó un poco sorprendido como se veía serena sin duda con ese vestido resaltaba muchos de sus atributos y se quedó estático uno segundos el azabache contemplando a la chica.

Te vez hermosa con ese vestido –respondió ash rápidamente y sin dejar de ver a serena

Serena se quedó sorprendida de la respuesta de ash y también como el no dejaba de mirarla aunque parezca o no le resultaba lindo ver a ash de esa forma tan apenada y le gustaba aunque no queria admitirlo como el la observaba.

Gracias ash entonces me llevare este –exclamo serena feliz

Cuando fueron a apagar el vestido en caja serena noto que el vestido costaba 8000 pokedolares tanta fue la emoción de probar el vestido y ver la aprobación de ash que olvido ese minúsculo pero importante detalle, aunque también se extrañó que fuera muy distraída normalmente nunca le pasaba eso pero al estar con ash pareciera que no concentrara bien cosa que la hacía temer si sentía algo por ese patán como ella le decía aun así no querría abusar de la confianza que le dio al señora delia así que iba regresar el vestido cuando de repente la interrumpieron.

Descuida yo lo pago además no me afecta y si no lo compro de seguro mi madre me reprocharía –dijo ash deteniendo a serena regresar el vestido

No la verdad no ash es muy caro el vestido no quiero abusar de ti y tu madre no es lo correcto –respondió serena isnsitne4do en devolver el vestido

Ash se sorprendió de la actitud de serena normalmente pensaba que ella insistiría en comprar ese vestido tan caro solo para fastidiarlo pero al ver que fue un error de ella no observar bien el precio y sus ganas de devolverlo pensaba que su madre tal vez tuviera razón con ella y si escondía su verdadera forma de ser.

Descuida serena no es molestia total ese vestido te queda perfecto y te hiso sentir feliz –exclamo ash rascándose la nariz mostrándose algo avergonzado pro lo que acabo de decir

No puedo creerlo pensé que estaría de acuerdo en devolver el vestido por el precio pero no fue así, hasta pago con gusto ese vestido y me dijo que me quedaba bien en verdad ese ash escondía otra verdadera forma de ser, bueno ya descubriré que escondes ash kétchup puede que al final si te hayas enamorado de mi –pensaba serena al ver la acción de ash

Después de ese pequeño inconveniente fueron a comprar más comida pokemon para noibat después de eso regresaron a la mansión kétchup donde se vestirían e irían directamente al kalos queen.

 _En la mansión kétchup_

Señora kétchup la señorita waterflower acaba de avisar que llegara pronto a esta mansión muy pronto.

No puede ser porque tenía que llegar hoy precisamente en la cita de mi hijo y serena -pensaba delia molesta por que misty podría entremeterse en la cita de su hijo así que analizo la situación y pensaba un plan para evitar que su indecisa visitante se entrometiera.

Pasaron minutos después de la llamada serena y ash ya habían regresado de comprar el vestido de serena.

¡Mama ya volvimos! –grito ash

En eso la señora delia se dirigió a la pareja corriendo con alegría

Hijo que bueno que volvieron así como están con noibat parecen familia –respondió delia con una sonrisa picara

¡MAMA! Por favor me estas avergonzando –dijo ash poniéndose rojo y no era de enojo jejeje

Hola señora delia –respondió serena toda roja por el comentario incomodo

Después del bochornoso momento pasaron a la sala principal para platicar un poco sobre cómo les fue ash y serena con el vestido aunque delia aparentaba felicidad por la plática sabía que tendría que venir misty a lo cual ya estaba preparada para su visita.

En eso una persona toca la puerta y era nada más ni menos que

Señora kétchup la señorita misty acaba de llegar –dijo shouta en eso aparece misty y corre abrazar a ash

Como estas ash cuanto tiempo de no vernos –exclamo misty sumamente feliz

Hola misty me sorprendiste solo un favor puedes dejar de de abrazarme me estas asfixiado –respondió ash todo morado por el abrazo tan fuerte de misty

Oops lo siento ash me deje llevar por el momento por cierto como esta señora delia –dijo misty separándose de ash y mostrando una sonrisa a la mama de ash

Yo bien misty solo te pido que me digas señora kétchup por favor –respondió delia con un tono cortante hacia su huésped indeseable

Serena al ver como esa tal misty abrazaba ash tan cercanamente se molestó un poco aunque no sabía la razón de su molestia hasta pensaba que eran celos pero estaba tan concentrada pensado en ese momento que no vio que misty se le quedo viendo detenidamente.

Oye ash y ¿quién es ella? –pregunto misty algo intrigada por la presencia de la pelimiel

En eso ash estaba por responder pero delia intervino

-es una buena amiga de ash y él está aquí porque hoy y tendrán una cita

¡QUE! ¡UNA CITA CON ASH! –grito misty sorprendida por lo que le dijo delia

Tranquila misty si es una cita peor solo es de amigos no te espantes caray –dijo ash en un tono clamado tratando de controlar a misty pero no notaban que serena y delia estaban tratando de no reírse por las expresiones de misty

Bueno siento interrumpirte tus gritos misty pero el tiempo se pasa volando y ya casi es hora para la cena asi que vallan cambiarse rápidamente chicos, por cierto serena acompáñame te acomodare el vestido y voy peinarte –dijo delia mostrando una sonrisa hacia serena

Gracias señora delia –respondió serena con la misma sonrisa y fue con delia cargando a noibat también para dejarlo presentable

En eso ash y serena corren cambiarse dejando a misty algo alterada por la noticia y lamentadose por llegar tarde, aunque para ella no dejaría que eso la interpusiera en su plan por tener ash así que tendría que separar ash de esa bruja de pelos miel y al final tenerlo.

Ash tu serás mío si logre separarte de esa tonta niña llamada yellow también te separe de esa bruja roba novios.

Al final la pareja se arregló y fueron a la sala para tomar los toques finales en eso misty nota el vestido de serena

No puede ser es un vestido original de sir red no puedo creerlo –dijo misty sorprendida del vestido que usaba serena

Si asi es y por cierto ash me lo regalo –respondió serena mostrando una sonrisa de malicia ante misty

¡QUE ASH TE LO REGALO! ¡ES CIERTO ASH! –grito misty por el comentario de serena

Si así es jeje –dijo ash mostrando una expresión de pena

PERO ASH TU…. –grita misty otra vez peor esta vez fue interrumpida

Misty por dios deja de gritar asustas a noibat –exclamo delia al ver la pobre pokemon un poco asustado por los gritos y también porque ella no soportaba los gritos de misty

Bueno chicos se hace tarde así andando que shota los está esperando para llevarlos al kalos queen –dijo delia empujando a la pareja de tortolos hacia la puerta dejando a una misty aun histérica

la chica de kanto reacciono y fue a intervenir para hacer aun excusa y arruinar la cena cosa que delio observo y fue a interceptarla

Misty debe estar cansado por tu viaje ven y deja que una criada te sirva un poco de té –exclamo delia deteniendo a misty en su intento por detener a ash

Pero señora delia yo .. –respondió misty pero en eso la vuelven a interrumpir

Insisto misty déjalos a los chicos divertirse ya tendrás tu oportunidad y por favor para ti soy señora kétchup –dijo delia mostrando una sonrisa diabólica

Así que misty se resignó y se quedó en la mansión kétchup frustrada por no poder ir al restaurante y arruinar la cita aunque también sospechaba que no le caía bien a la mama de ash como ella pensaba.

Agradezco sus reviews aunque seré sincero no hago esto por ganar fama lo hago porque me gusta escribir historias y también por cambiar de aires y dejar de trollear a los sonyers un rato en fin algún dia revelare mi verdadero Nick y puede que sorprenda a muchos

Monpoke –acepto tu disculpa un error le pasa a cualquiera

LucasDLR –gracias por tu comentario y exactamente la próxima semana pondré el siguiente capitulo

AndrickDa2 –si pon atención en misty te sorprenderá además misty nunca me agrado y lo dice alguien que tiene más años viendo la serie bueno la deje tumbada por 7 años y regrese a verla cuando pusieron a serena

Maria Fernanda365 –gracias por los reviews y estate al pendiente de esta historia la voy actualizar seguido

En fin ahora historias recomendadas por mi

Una nueva vida por the rake17

Como conoci a tu madre por LucasDLR

Amor en kalos por Akae17

Ni un minuto más –sandyt21

En fin se que muchos está un poco alterados por el capítulo 12 y la supuesta amenaza de omode solo les diré van ceder y darán amourshipping eso es obvio sería muy tontos dejar morir algo tan rentable asi pueden descansar en paz


	5. la cita

La cita

Después de la molesta visita de misty ,ash y serena se subieron a la limusina donde shouta los estaba esperando para llevarlos al kalos queen para cenar, durante el trayecto al restaurante había un gran silencio salvo por noibat que solo estaba riéndose, si no el ambiente parecería como una tumba, tanto ash como serena estaban nerviosos por la cita aunque ninguno de ellos lo quería mostrar solo mostraban una sonrisa falsa.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino

\- Señorito kétchup y señorita Yvonne ya llegamos al kalos queen por favor recuerden que vendré a recogerlos en tres horas así que diviértanse -dijo shouta que en ese momento bajo de la limusina y abrió la puertas para que descendieron la pareja

\- Gracias shouta -respondieron la pareja al unísono

Después de retirarse shouta del lugar la pareja procedió a entrar al lujoso restaurante donde tuvieron una pequeño altercado al entrar debido a que prohibían a los pokemon dentro del restaurante cosa que ash soluciono con una llamada de su madre que conociendo su carácter pudo hacer que el gerente cambiara de opinión además de que él no tenía intención de meter al pequeño en su pokebola ya que estando el pequeño presente seguramente no lo dejaría cometer una locura como ayer que intento besar a serena en la mansion.

Mientras los meseros acomodaban a la pareja en la mesa reservo la mama de ash, una chica de cabello de naranja estaba caminando sin parar por la mansión kétchup pensando que estarían haciendo ash y esa bruja de cabellos de color miel como ella se refería a serena camino algunos minutos más después se detuvo en un sofá y sin darse cuenta callo en las garras de Morfeo.

 _ **Sueño de misty**_

Dentro de la mansión en un cuarto estaban dos jóvenes en una cama con poca ropa hablando

-Ahí amor estamos solos sabes que significa verdad -dijo serena con una voz seductora

-Si lo se mi reina –respondió ash y se acercó a serena dándole un beso lo cual ella correspondió

En eso la chica de cabello naranja se acercó a la pareja y aparto ash de serena de manera brusca

-¡Qué te pasa misty que no ves que interrumpes un momento agradable con mi prometida! -exclamó ash en un tono de disgusto tanto que ash y serena se levantaron de la cama

-¡TU PROMETIDA ¡ ¡NO ASH YO TE AMO! ¡NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR! -grito misty y se aferró al pie de ash soltando lagrimas

-Lo siento misty pero solo puedo verte como amiga yo amo a serena –dijo ash dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro y viendo en dirección a la chica pelimiel

-Vamos misty acepta la derrota yo cuidare bien de ash además no te conto que espero un hijo de el -exclamó serena con una sonrisa diabólica y sobándose su vientre, luego se dirigió en dirección hacia ash para darle otro beso mientras que solo misty se quedaba viendo ese beso sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grito misty después de eso la escena se puso en blanco y vio que estaba tirada en el suelo donde después de observar la situación que se encontraba dedujo que se había quedado dormida en el sofa.

 _ **Fin del sueño de misty**_

-Menos mal que era un sueño por arceus se sintió tan real lo bueno que aún estoy a tiempo para evitar esa horrible escena -dijo misty aliviada por la situación en que se encontraba

-¡MISTY QUIERES GUARDAR SILENCIO, POR TUS GRITOS NO PUEDO OIR MI NOVELA! -grito delia furiosa que le avienta una almohada en la cara de misty

-Lo siento señora delia -dijo misty quitándose la almohada de la cara y sintiéndose algo apenada por la situación que provoco inconscientemente mientras estaba dormida

-Ya te dije que me digas señora delia misty si no señora ketchup -reclamo delia a su odiosa invitada de cabello naranja mientras se retiraba a su cuarto para seguir viendo su novela

Mientras que misty solo quedo un poco apenada por crear tanto alboroto por un sueño, aun así no podía dejar de sentirse algo angustiada por la cita de ash miles de ideas rondaron por su cabeza en ese momento y el si se enamora de ella o peor si le pedía matrimonio sin duda esa noche no podría dormir tranquila con aquella incertidumbre en su cabeza.

Mientras en otra habitación de la mansión la señora kétchup maldecía su suerte de tener a esa indeseable visita en su casa aunque también se alivió un poco de tenerla aquí encerrada donde podía vigilarla y no en el restaurante estropeando la cita de su hijo.

-Espero que misty deje de gritar con sus gritos parece un growlithe agonizando y no me deja ver mi novela a gusto, aunque dejando eso de lado como me gustaría tener en mi casa a ese amante de "el entrenador siempre toca dos veces a la puerta" la verdad la forma en que esa chica engaña al nerd de su novio por ese papacito de hombre -pensaba delia sin dejar de ver su novela

 _Regresando al restaurante_

Sentados en una mesa que curiosamente estaba un poco alejados de las demás mesas como si alguien hubiera planeado esta clase de ambiente dejando ash y serena en una situación un poco comprometedora cosa que ambos notaron por una razón se sentían nerviosos por estar en esta peculiar situación.

-Disculpen soy fransua y seré su mesero esta noche así que si desean ordenar el caballero y la bella Madeimoselle para empezar la velada -dijo fransua en un tono amable y dándole a cada pareja una copia del menú del restaurante

Ambos chicos empezaron a observar el menú para ash no era difícil elegir la comida desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a ir lugares como este gracias a su madre pero para serena esto era algo nuevo muchos de los platillos ni los conocía así que se quedó pensativa mientras que ash observo la situación y quiso ayudarla a elegir la comida.

-A mí me trae una cola de slowpoke cocido término medio y bañada en especias de kanto y para mi acompañante traiga lo mismo además de eso tráiganos la mejor botella de su vino de favor y algunas manzanas -dijo ash con un tono sereno y entregándole al mesero la copia del menú

-Oui Monsieur, caballero debo de felicitarlo por su elección tiene un gusto exquisito, en seguida traigo sus órdenes -respondió fransua y se dispuso a retirarse de la mesa para traer su comida

-Disculpa serena por ordenar sin tu permiso es que te vi un poco indecisa por ordenar algún platillo pero confía en mí el platillo que te pedí es muy delicioso y sé que te gustara -pronuncio ash al ver la forma en que ordeno sin permiso de serena

-Descuida ash tienes razón no sabía que pedir así que confió en tu buen criterio en la comida -exclamo serena y le brindo a ash un tierna sonrisa lo cual dejo un poco sonrojado al azabache cosa que serena observo

-Ash se sonrojo acaso le gustare bueno esta es mi oportunidad para ponerlo contra las cuerdas lo siento señora delia pero le romperé su corazón a su hijo -pensaba serena al ver ese detalle del azabache

-Bueno serena ya que estamos aquí sería bueno conocernos un poco no crees así que dime ¿cuáles son tus gustos? -pregunto ash mientras le daba una manzana a noibat que traía en su bolsillo

-Bueno yo la verdad me gusta la moda, cocinar y también leer libros -respondió serena con total normalidad -y a ti ash que te gusta

-Pues me gustan los deportes, ejercitar mi cuerpo y también me gusta la comida -exclamo ash con una sonrisa

-Oh ya veo te gusta la comida pues solo espera probar mis platillos sé que te gustaran -dijo serena con mucho entusiasmo

-Sin duda te creo ya me gustaría probar lo que cocinas no creo que sepa peor a que lo cocina mi amiga misty -exclamo ash soltado una carcajada y recordando los platillos que le preparaba misty cuando era un niño pequeño

-Supongo que esa chica histeria de la mansión es tu amiga misty pues la verdad me sorprende que tengas amigas asi como eres en la escuela con las mujeres pues difícil de creer y sobre la comida cuando pruebes mis platillos te estarás chupando los dedos - -dijo serena algo sorprendida por lo que el conto el azabache sobre misty

-Si no te conociera diría que esta celosa dela amistad que tengo con misty -respondió ash con una sonrisa

-¡No seas ridículo yo celosa de la pelos de zanahoria y más de ti por favor tu puedes andar de novio con quien sea no me importa! , además no eres mi tipo yo prefiero a los hombres maduros y valientes y sobre todo que sean muy guapos -contesto serena algo alterada por el comentario del azabache

-No te creo serena sé que te gusto lo puedo ver en tus ojos además te recuerdo que ayer ibas a besarme -dijo ash con una sonrisa pícara y mirando a los ojos azules de la pelimiel lo cual solo sonrojo a la susodicha

-Yo que recuerde eras tú el que me quería besar además cuando fuimos por mi vestido esta mañana note como se te caía la baba cuando me puse este vestido así que querido ash no te engañes yo te gusto -respondió serena acomendándose el cabello y sosteniéndole la mirada a ash lo cual noto como el azabache se sonrojo por ese comentario

Otra vez estaban en ese momento tenso como ayer en la mansión ninguno podía echarse para atrás si no demostrarían debilidad ante el otro, cosa que el otro aprovecharía en ese instante para sacar provecho sus corazones latían fuertemente poco a poco se iban acercando no podían evitarlo era si como si inconscientemente sus cuerpos quisieran estar juntos para su desgracia noibat se durmió ahora nadie podría interrumpir lo que iba a pasar, a escasos centímetros del inevitable beso hubo una interrupción por parte del mesero.

-Caballero y Madeimoselle ya tengo los platillos que ordenaron espero no haber interrumpido nada –dijo fransua mientras servía los platillos en la mesa

-No para nada -respondieron al unísono la pareja algo avergonzados por la situación en que se encontraban

Después de eso momento ash y serena se dispusieron a cenar para tratar de olvidar ese evento y pasar bien la velada lo que restaba de la noche.

-Esto sabe delicioso la verdad tiene razón fransua tienes un excelente gusto en la comida -exclamo serena al degustar tan sabroso platillo

-No es para tanto la verdad la que merece las gracias es mi madre por traerme a estos lugares si no fuera por ella no sabría nada de comida -respondió ash algo apenado

-Sabes algo ash cuando eres modesto no caes tal mal deberías ser así siempre -dijo serena tratando de alagar al azabache

-Pues yo digo lo mismo si actuaras de manera dulce como eres ahora me caerías mejor -respondió ash

-Pues hagamos un trato yo actuare contigo dulce contigo y tu actuaras modesto conmigo además nos beneficiaria a ambos así podríamos trabajar mejor para cuidar a noibat -exclamo serena

-No hay problema por mí acepto el trato –respondió ash con una sonrisa en forma de afirmación por lo propuesto por la pelimiel

Luego de eso empezaron a bromear y contar ciertos detalles de sus vidas como donde crecieron y sobre sus padres solo que ambos omitían eventos como sus traumas del pasado porque a pesar de que se la estaban pasando bien tampoco iban bajar la guardia aun así solo por esta noche decidieron disfrutar de la velada, el tiempo paso volando y fue tan bueno el momento que les olvido destapar el vino, lo cual el azabache se llevó la botella para poder disfrutarla en otro momento cuando se diera una ocasión similar.

Así que la pareja empezó a retirarse de la mesa mientras que fransua los intercepto en el camino

-Espero que hayan disfrutado la cena caballero y Madeimoselle por lo de su cuenta descuiden la señora kétchup llamo para avisarnos que pagaría la cuenta así que por eso descuiden -dijo fransua en un tono cortes lo cual ash solo agradeció y le dio un billete como propina a fransua

-Muchas gracias caballero por la propina asi que si me disculpan me paso a retirar, caballero y Madeimoselle que tengan una excelente noche -exclamo fransua dando una reverencia y luego prosiguió a retirarse

-Muchas gracias por todo fransua -respondieron la pareja al unísono

Ash y serena se retiraron del restaurante al salir observaron que shouta los estaba esperando con la limusina así que solo se acomodaron para en dirección a la casa de serena para dejarla, en el trayecto ash y serena estaban aún platicando shouta solo sonrió al verlos tan felices solo pasaron unos minutos antes de llegar a su destino ash acompañado a serena a la puerta de su casa cuando iban despedirse notaron que la puerta tenía una nota pegada.

"fumigación no entrar por veinticuatro horas plaga de caterpies"

Serena al ver la nota se le paso que su madre le dijo que no estuviera en la casa después de las tres ay que iban fumigar y para colmo xana se había dio con una amiga otra ciudad y no volvería hasta el lunes y para empeorarlo mas no tenía a nadie más con quien dormir esta noche.

-Serena por lo de tu expresión creo que no tienes donde quedarte si quieres puedes quedarte en la mansión a mí y mi mama no nos importaría tenerte como huésped -dijo ash mostrando solidaridad por la situación en que se encontraba la pelimiel

-Ash no quiero causar molestias pero solo será por esta vez no quiero ser una carga -respondió la pelimiel algo avergonzada y resignada porque ya no tenía otra solución para su problema asi que acepto la invitación de ash

Ambos se retiraron de la casa y fueron a la limusina donde irían a la mansión kétchup para descansar

Al llegar abrieron la puerta y vieron que la señora delia y misty los estaban esperando

-Como les fue con la cita ahora si ya son novios -comentó la señora delia con una sonrisa picara

-¡mama! Por favor ya te dije que serena solo es mi amiga - respondió el azabache algo molesto y sonrojado por ese comentario

Las dos chicas reaccionaron de una manera diferente al comentario de delia para serena ese comentario al hiso sonrojar pero para misty solo la hacía hervir de coraje por tal insinuación.

Después de esos comentarios incomodos ash le explicó la situación a su madre

Bueno hijo sabes que esta casa siempre recibirá a serena sí que puede quedarse es más debido que puede sentirse algo incómoda dormir en un cuarto sola asi que sugiero que duerma contigo para que no tenga miedo.

-¡no! Señora delia creo que no es apropiado que ellos dos duerman a solas -reclamo misty tratando de evitar que ash y serena duerman juntos

Delia fue con misty y le hablo al odio tan bajo que solo misty podía percibir su voz

-Misty esta es mi casa y si no te gusta mis reglas eres libre para irte cuando quieras –susurro delia al odio de misty

Misty al ori ese tono decido no hacer enojar más a la mama de ash ya que tenía todas las de perder, mientras la pareja observo esa mirada de delia tan diabólica decidieron aceptar las ordenes de ella sin reprocharla.

-Bueno mama buenas noches si me disculpan voy a guiar serena a mi cuarto para dormirnos –dijo ash alejándose e de su madre en seguida y siguiéndolo una serena algo asustada y cargando a noibat en sus brazos

-Gracias señora kétchup por dejarme quedar -dijo serena con un tono tímido

-De nada querida y por favor solo dime delia -respondía delia con una sonrisa angelical

Luego de esa situación todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares para descansar, la mama de ash dormía aun extremo de la mansión mientras que misty opto por quedarse en un cuarto aledaño al cuarto de ash para vigilarlos así que se desvelaría toda la noche, mientras que serena dormía en la cama del azabache y ash dormía en el suelo sus corazones latían fuertemente por esa situación pasaron algunos minutos y dispusieron a descansar, mientras una pelinaranja no dejaba de imaginar diversas situaciones comprometedoras al escuchar eso ruidos sin saber que eran los ronquidos de noibat lo que ocasionan aquellos malentendidos lo cual la pobre misty no pudo dormir por la angustia de ver a su amado con otra mujer.

Hasta aquí ahora bien si quieren saber que fic actualizare sería el de el entrenador siempre llama dos veces a la puerta

Una advertencia este fic si es lemon si quieren un adelanto pueden pedírmelo por PM y la razón aún no se si subirlo es que algo explicito con el sexo

Ahora una noticia si quieren tengo una key de un juego para steam de sobra si la quieren mandarme una invitación en steam mi id es albe20.

Sr Ronaldo78 agradezco su review y agradezco que va corregir ese final de ese asqueroso de fic que no quiero mencionar en fin espero la segunda temporada y si puede haga sufrir a kalm jajaja

De todos agradezco sus reviews


	6. miedo a volar

Capitulo

Era un nuevo día en la mansión kétchup todos sus ocupantes habían dormido bien, bueno a excepción de cierta chica de cabello naranja que no pudo conciliar el sueño por extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación continua.

La señora delia fue la primera en levantarse así que se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a su hijo asi que fue sigilosamente a la habitación de su hijo y recargo su oído en la puerta de la habitación esperando escuchar alguna conversación intima, pero solo escuchaba extraños ruidos así que pensando que estaban fabricando a su nieto, decidió entrar.

Hijo respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reitero mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos –dijo delia forzando la puerta

En un momento delia entro al cuarto sorprendiendo aun ash y una serena asustados por la brusquedad de su madre.

¡Mama que te pasa me asustaste! –reclamo ash en un tono de sorpresa

Pasa algo señora delia para esa intromisión –pregunto serena algo espantada por la acción de delia

Delia observo que ash y serena estaban separados entre si y vestidos y miro con cuidado y vio al causante de esos extraños ruidos y era noibat roncando como si nada.

Disculpen creí escuchar algo indebido –dijo delia mostrando una gota anime se retiró del cuarto lentamente

Ash y serena se miraron entre si tratando de comprender lo sucedido, después de un rato se levantaron de la cama para arreglarse la primera que quería entrar al baño era serena y fue en dirección hacia el no obstante sin que se diera cuenta misty también se levantó en dirección al baño.

Cuando serena llegó y quiso abrir la puerta del baño, misty con su mano se la volvió encerrar y mirando fijamente a la pelimiel

¿Qué quieres?, no vez que quiero asearme –pregunto serena con un tono molesto por la acción de misty

¡Mira niña no se quien seas y no me interesa solo te diré que no te quiero ver cerca de ash! –exclamó misty con un tono algo molesto

Si estoy cerca o no de ash no es de tu incumbencia así que déjame entrar al baño o no respondo –respondió serena usando el mismo tono molesto

Así pues oblígame porque no me moveré de aquí –dijo misty en un tono desafiante

Cuando serena estaba punto de responderle a misty una figura femenina iba acercándose para ver a las dos chicas

¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto delia

Es que serena no me quiere dejar entrar al baño y yo llegue primero - reclamo misty algo molesta

Es cierto eso serena -pregunto delia curiosa

No señora delia fue misty la que no me quiere dejar entrar -respondió serena en un tono tranquilo

Bueno si así es como pasaron las cosas querida puedes pasar y que misty se valla a otro baño –exclamo delia brindándole a la pelimiel una sonrisa

Pero señora delia esta mintiendo yo… -reclamaba misty pero antes de terminar la interrumpió delia

-¡Misty no seas mentirosa y vete al siguiente baño! –Grito delia con enojo -¡por cierto dime señora kétchup no señora delia!

Misty resignada fue al siguiente baño que para su desgracia estaba en la planta de arriba y eran muchos escalones

Gracias señor delia por creerme –dijo serena con una sonrisa

No es nada querida mejor apresúrate arreglarte y quedar bella chance hasta mi hijo te diga un cumplido –respondió delia con una sonrisa picara

Serena se sonrojo por el comentario y entro al baño rápidamente para arreglarse

Al entrar al baño serena se lavó la cara y se puso a meditar sus reacciones cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de ash ¿por qué se sonrojaba? y ¿porque su corazón latió fuertemente cuando casi iba besarse con ash? Y lo peor de todo no dejaba de pensar en ser besada por el azabache

Por arceus me enamore de ash –pensaba serena en su mente al encajar todas las ideas en su lugar

Por qué mas que no quería admitirlo era la pura verdad ella había perdido en este juego se había enamorado de ash como ella la autoproclamada reina del colegio estaba babeando por un hombre, no sabía cuánto paso pero era la verdad ahora el nuevo plan era evitar ash lo descubriera y tratar de olvidar este sentimiento.

En eso en el cuarto de ash estaba el azabache jugando con noibat y esperando a que serena saliera del baño para poder entrar y hacer su rutina matutina ,entonces noto que el vestido de serena de aquella noche estaba colgado en su armario por pura curiosidad decidió tomarlo entre sus manos y por un impulso decidió olfatearlo

Orquídeas –exclamaba ash al oler ese vestido

En eso su mente fue transportada a un sueño donde se imaginaba abrazando y besando a serena de una forma tan sensual tanto que ash recapacito en el acto y aventó el vestido

¿Porque quiero besarla? –se preguntaba ash en su mente

Se puso a meditar sus acciones con serena sin duda odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaba su físico de la chica y no solo eso su actitud que a veces desprendía de chica amable sin duda estaba enamorado de ella, para ash estoy le cayó como un balde de agua fría como el llamado seductor estaba babeando por una mujer sin duda de saberlo serena significaría que estaría a su merced, así que debía esconder sus sentimientos mientras pensaba algo para borrarlos.

Así que ash y serena se arreglaron, ash fue a correr como siempre pero en esta ocasión sería diferente ahora lo estaban observando dos chicas con mucho detenimiento una tenía aun noibat en sus brazos y otra era un chica de cabello color naranja.

Dime serena no deberías irte a casa ya seguro deben están extrañándote tu familia –dijo misty con un voz cortante

No es de tu incumbencia y para tu información estoy aquí por mi proyecto con ash sobre cuidar a noibat –respondió serena con un tono molesto y señalando a noibat

Si claro como si fuera mucho reto cuidar aun tonto pokemon –exclamó misty y con agresividad le arrebato a noibat a serena

Mira pokemon quien te quiere vamos quien te quiere –dijo misty cargando a noibat y haciendo caras graciosas

Para el pokemon dragón era algo molesto apartarlo de su "mami" y por su cara que puso de molestia sin duda no le agradaba la chica de cabello naranja así que se escapó de sus brazos y le mordió su cabello en señal de molestia, a lo cual misty empezó a correr como loca por toda el patio de la mansión

¡Quintamente a esta bestia de encima! –gritaba misty desesperada por quitarse a noibat de la cabeza

¡No eres mami! ¡No eres mami! -repetía esa misma frase noibat mientras seguía aferrado al cabello de misty

Delia salió al jardín para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba esos ruidos tan irritantes, en eso serena fue persiguiendo a misty para tratar de quitarle a noibat

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, serena la tiro al suelo y recogió a noibat con sus brazos, que al verla el pokemon dragón solo se calmó y empezó a sonreír, lo cual serena solo le acaricio la cabeza y le brindo una gran sonrisa.

Mientras eso pasaba delia fue en dirección ayudar a serena levantarse y ash fue en dirección hacia ellas interrumpiendo su rutina para a ver que paso aquí

Maldita bruja lo hiciste a propósito verdad querías que esa cosa me matara –reclamo misty totalmente enojada a serena

Yo tú fuiste la que me quito a noibat para según tu para "cuidarlo mejor" –respondió serena con un tono molesto

¡Contrólense! –grito delia enojada para calmar a las chicas a lo cual ellas se callaron –no sé qué paso aquí pero presiento que fue culpa de misty como siempre

Oigan ¿que paso aquí? –pregunto ash algo extrañado al ver a las chicas y su madre reunidas

Entre todos le explicaron la situación a ash el cual él se quedó pensativo pro lo que paso en eso misty se dirigió a ash

Ash dime, verdad que yo tengo la razón todo fue culpa de serena y su zubat mutante –dijo misty enojada y señalando a serena

No es cierto ash dile a esta histérica que fue culpa de ella agarrar a noibat sin su consentimiento –comentó serena

Ash estaba entre la espalda y la pared a quien darle la razón a su amiga o al chica de al cual se había enamorado por accidente y en realidad debería odiar, para delia no intervino y se quedó de espectadora esperando la respuesta de su hijo sabía que sería una prueba para ash que sin duda a cualquiera que le diera la razón sin duda la otra se lo reprocharía después.

Ash respiro profundamente y empezó a hablar con un tono serio

-pues yo creo que…. Tengo que ir al baño

En eso corrió como loco en dirección a la mansión dejando a las mujeres reunidas algo confundidas por la respuesta del azabache así que dejaron el tema y entraron a la casa para desayunar.

En la mesa del desayuno el ambiente era muy tenso misty y serena se peleaban con la mirada dejando ash medio de la pelea y la peor parte es que cada una estaba sentada junto ash por lo que el pobre ash sufría estar en medio de la pelea de las chicas mientras que noibat solo comía sin preocupación al igual que delia.

Al cavar de desayunar muchos estaban hablando de que iban hacer en este domingo

Propongo que ahora salgamos ash que dices –dijo misty agarrando al azabache del brazo derecho

No ash tenemos que enseñarle a volar noibat además tú me lo prometiste -exclamó la pelimiel agarrando el otro brazo del chico y guiñándole el ojo

Ash se quedó estático por ambas peticiones de las chicas aunque viendo la opción de serena podría fingir estar con ella solo por el proyecto evitando mal entendidos

Es cierto serena vamos al bosque ahí tendremos campo abierto para entrenar a noibat –respondió ash con una sonrisa

Misty al ver que plan de estar a solas con ash no iba dejar a serena hacer su jugada decidió entonces arruinar su cita

Ash puedo acompañarlos la verdad me gustaría ver cómo le enseñan a noibat a volar -suplico misty

Claro que no misty ellos deben hacerlo sin ayuda de nadie además quiero que me acompañes a comprar ropa –dijo delia con un tono amable

Mis ty otra vez veía su oportunidad de estar a solas con ash arruinada así que tuvo que aceptar la orden de delia de acompañarla a comprar ropa

Así que la pareja se subió a la limusina y fueron al bosque, un lugar algo alejado de la ciudad donde al haber lugares abiertos y unas fuertes corrientes de aire seria el perfecto lugar para enseñarle a volar a noibat sin problemas.

Al llegar al bosque ash le pidió a shouta venir a recogerlos en la tarde, a lo cual shouta se retiró del lugar dejando a ash y serena a solas en el bosque, asi se pusieron a caminar en el bosque hasta encontrar un lugar donde no había arboles solo puro pasto verde y se sentían las corrientes de aire.

Mira serena este lugar es perfecto para enseñar a volar a noibat –dijo señalando el enorme prado

Si tienes razón ash –secundo serena

En eso dejaron en el suelo a noibat y le indicaron que abriera su alas y las empezara a agitar, lo cual el pokemon dragón con algo de esfuerzo lo empezaba hacer y poco a poco observaron como noibat iba elevándose en el aire sin dejar de cuidarlo le fueron guiando para usar su cuerpo y usar las corrientes de aire para ganar impulso y el pokemon dragón parecía que estaba dominando el vuelo, asi que practicaron unas horas hasta que notaron que noibat ya parecía volar bien sin problemas.

¡Lo logramos serena¡ -grito ash con orgullo

Si ash fue en un buen trabajo en equipo –respondió serena con un tono de satisfacción

Noibat solo veía a sus "padres" con unas sonrisa sin duda verlos juntos ponía de buen humor la pokemon dragón

Pero estaban tan absortos festejando que no notaron que los vientos se hacían más fuertes hasta que una ráfaga de aire se llevó a noibat del lugar bruscamente y lo empezó a elevar al pokemon dragón quiso intentar escapar de la corriente de aire pero no podía así solo emitió un grito en señal de auxilió, ash y serena reaccionaron y fueron en dirección a socorrer a noibat

¡Resiste noibat ya vamos¡ -gritaba ash mientras iba corriendo para salvar a noibat

¡Noibat¡ -exclamaba serena llorando al ver en esa situación al pokemon dragón

De pronto la corriente de aire se detuvo bruscamente dejando caer al noibat en picada pero al notar eso serena corrió lo más rápido que pudo y atrapo al pokemon dragón en sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo cuando creían que estaban a salvo sin notarlo estaban al borde del prado dónde se observaba el prado inclinado por un tropiezo de ella fueron colina abajo rodando, ash al ver eso descendió del lugar y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo colina abajo al ver que serena se iba estrellar en un árbol no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó para amortiguar el impacto de la pelimiel por lo que serena salió ilesa de ese impacto solo ash fue el que recibió el golpe de lleno dejando en el suelo herido.

¡Ash no debiste salvarme solo mírate como quedaste casi te mueres eres un tonto¡ –reclamaba serena con lágrimas a ver el estado de ash

Mira quien lo dice la que se fue cuesta abajo rodando –respondió ash con un tono burlón

¡Cállate no vez como tienes preocupada por ti maldito¡ –grito serena -si algo te llegara a pasar no sé lo que haría

Y tú crees que me gustaría verte a ti sufrir prefiero mil veces que algo me pase a mí que ti no seas tonta –dijo ash con un tono molesto

Entonces serena conmovida por las palabras de ash fue a abrazarlo dejando en el suelo a noibat, lo cual ash solo se sorprendió por la acción de la pelimiel y también la abrazo.

Ash no quiero perderte el tiempo que conviví contigo lentamente surgió un sentimiento en mí no quería admitirlo al inicio es ams odiaba esa sensación pero me empezaste a gustar poco a poco después ese sentimiento evoluciono y te puedo decir ahora que te amo ash kétchup no me importa que te burles de mi o que me humilles en el colegio por tener estos sentimientos prefiero eso a perderte para siempre –dijo serena al borde de lágrimas y aferrándose al cuerpo de ash

Ash quedo conmovido por las palabras de serena sin duda el había ganado este juego ella se confesó ahora estaba a su merced pero ash no podía engañarse el también había perdido ese juego desde hace tiempo solo que no lo sabía, el también se había enamorado así que tomando valor de serena decidió hacer lo correcto.

No serena ambos perdimos este juego ,veras te diré algo al inicio deteste tu maldita actitud pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos me di cuenta que eres una maravillosa persona que oculta su verdadero ser en esa mascara de chica fría, para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido no importa el peligro que te encuentres yo siempre te protegeré y sabes por qué porque yo te amo serena yvonne –respondió ash con la misma sonrisa

Serena estaba alegre el chico que amaba sentía lo mismo que ella sin duda no esperaban esta clase de resultado los dos se habían enamorado así que los dos se miraron de frente.

Ash y serena cruzaron sus miradas por un rato y fueron acercándose lentamente sus rostros donde sus labios se fundieron en un bonito beso apasionado, solo noibat estaba contento por ver a sus papis juntos en ese acto.

 _En la mansión kétchup_

Misty había regresado cansada y harta de estar con la mama de ash toda la tarde pero si se oponía a ella corría el riesgo de perder el aprecio de ash, así que fue subir a su cuarto para descansar en eso noto que el cuarto de ash estaba abierto así que entro sigilosamente para ver algo que la ayudara conquistar a ash, al buscar noto el bolso de serena y le dio una rápida mierda en eso noto unas fotos y descubrió una foto muy interesante.

Quién lo diría cuando ash se entere de esto no querrá volverte a ver –pensaba misty aun observando la foto que tomo del bolso de serena

CONTINUARA

Agradezco sus reviews

AndrickDa2 –si ash y serena poco a poco se están enamorando aunque no de confiarse con esa misty cerca todo puede suceder

SrRonaldo78 –gran primer capítulo me gustó mucho

Inku maju –que bueno que te agrade la comedia pondré más pero en estos próximos capítulos tal vean más drama

Martn919 –esta historia no tendrá lemmon la que si tendrá lemmon es la de el entrenador siempre llama dos veces a la puerta

Reverse ash –que bueno que te agraden mis fics

Según mi calendario el próximo fic actualizar será el nuevo de un pokemon diferente espero lo disfruten


	7. el amor esta en el aire

El amor está en el aire

Luego de esa experiencia en el bosque ash y serena se besaron, ese beso venía cargado de muchas emociones que ambos tenían almacenadas una de ellas era de amor esos dos sin que se dieran cuenta se empezaron a enamorar uno del otro lentamente.

—ash dime una cosa en serio me amas o solo lo haces para provecharte de mí —dijo serena con un tono seria y se apartó de ash esperando su respuesta

—serena si no te amara tú crees que hubiera arriesgado mi vida en tratar de salvarte por arceus no seas tonta claro que te amo —respondió ash algo molesto por la falta de confianza de parte de serena

—lo siento mucho ash tienes razón soy una tonta por desconfiar de ti es que solo no quiero que alguien me dañe mi corazón, no tenía intención de enamorarme de ti pero cuando convivimos juntos poco a poco entraste en mi corazón y no pude evitarlo —exclame serna con un tono triste y mostraba temor en su mirada

—serena puede que muchos me tengan con el concepto de que soy un patán pero te seré honesto nunca abuse de ninguna mujer y créeme contigo no será diferente yo siempre te protegeré y jamás te haría daño además como tú al convivir contigo me empecé a enamorar de ti lentamente —respondió ash con una sonrisa

—promételo ash —dijo serena con lágrimas y mirando fijamente a los ojos del azabache

—Lo prometo serena —respondió ash con un tono serio

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, noibat observaba con gran felicidad como sus "padres" estaban felices juntos, después de algunos momentos decidieron retirarse del bosque así que caminaron un poco y vieron que shouta había traído la limusina así que lo saludaron y procedieron a subirse en ella.

—shouta un favor llévanos al centro comercial —le dijo ash a su mayordomo

—a la orden señorito kétchup —respondió shouta que puso en marcha la limusina

—ash ¿por qué vamos al centro comercial? —pregunto serena algo extrañada

—Decidí que vamos a dar un paseo por el centro comercial para divertirnos un rato —comentó ash

—bueno ash creo que tienes razón hay que divertirnos —exclamo serena con entusiasmo y por supuesto noibat también se le veía contento con la propuesta de ash

Shouta condujo lo más rápido posible y llego al centro comercial en cuestión de varios minutos la pareja bajo de la limusina y caminaron a la entrada del centro comercial donde se dispondrían recorrer el centro comercial.

—mira serena vamos a la fuente de sodas que está en el segundo piso hay venden unas malteadas deliciosas que seguro te van encantar —dijo ash

—Vamos entonces que estamos esperando —respondió serena entusiasmada y acompaño ash a la fuente de sodas

Después de tanto caminar al fin llegaron a la fuente de sodas el lugar se veía bastante atractivo con su apariencia tropical en eso ash y serena notaron que varios chicos del colegio estaban en la fuente de sodas sin duda ellos se preguntarían que hacían juntos en este lugar.

—ash debemos irnos mira hay muchos del colegio en este lugar si se enteran que nosotros estamos juntos pueden correr feos rumores —dijo serena algo preocupada por la situación

—que se enteren todos para mi mejor así quedara en claro que tú eres mi novia —respondió ash con un tono tranquilo ante la situación

— ¿tu novia? —se preguntó serena algo sonrojada

—claro que si serena creo que con ese beso quedamos en claro que estamos en una relación —contento ash con un tono seguro —o no era si

—ash tienes razón somos novios —exclamo serena con una sonrisa

Entonces ash junto serena entraron a la fuente de sodas algunos alumnos del colegio voltearon a ver a la pareja entrar y notaron que ambos estaban agarrados de las manos como si fueran novios.

Al verlos a muchos chicos se les rompió el corazón ver que su amada serena estaba en una relación con ash y las chicas del colegio también se les rompió el corazón al ver a su amado ash con serena.

Ash y serena notaban las miradas de los demás pero decidieron no tomarle importancia así que prosiguieron con tomarse sus malteadas como lo habían planeado, entonces tomaron una mesa para pedir su orden.

—Hola puedo tomar su orden —dijo la camarera que se aproximó a ellos para tomar su orden

—Deme tres malteadas de chocolate especial por favor y tres rebanadas de su pastel de banana —exclamó el azabache

—A la orden señor —respondió la camarera retirándose en el acto para cumplir las órdenes

Pasaron algunos minutos después de pedir su orden mientras esperaban ash y serena se la pasaban platicando y bromeando entre ellos como si de dos niños pequeños se tratasen y claro jugando con noibat que no podía estar más feliz al ver que tan bien se llevaban sus "padres" en ese momento.

—Serena ahorita regreso tengo que comprar algo para mi madre ya que estoy aquí en el centro comercial no me tardo —dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba de la mesa para retirarse

—muy bien ash pero no te tardes mucho o dejare que noibat se tome tu malteada —respondió serena con un tono de broma

—de acuerdo no tardare solo no se tomen mi malteada —exclamó el azabache

Entonces ash salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a una joyería que se encontraba cerca de la fuente de sodas entonces decidió a entrar para ver las joyas.

—buenas tardes señor ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? —pregunto el joyero

—quisiera una collar en forma de corazón con un diamante en medio y atrás del corazón ponga la siguiente inscripción

"ash y serena juntos hasta el final"

—si puede hacerlo lo más rápido posible se lo agradeciera mucho

—tienes suerte señor nuestra nueva máquina puede hacer ese grabado en cuestión de minutos solo espere y vera como queda su collar para su dama especial —respondió el joyero con orgullo por su maquina

Entonces el azabache se quedó esperando mientras el joyero seguía terminando su collar, mientras que en la fuente de sodas serena se entretenía con noibat sus órdenes apenas acaba de llegar solo que quiso esperarse hasta que regresara su novio.

En ese momento kalm había entrando en la fuente con la disposición de tomar un refresco para tomar valor e ir a la casa de serena para declarase por enésima vez pero en eso vio a serena sentada sola jugando con noibat como si fuera un coincidencia se dirigió a al mesa de serena

—hola serena ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy? —pregunto kalm con una sonrisa

—Bien kalm me encuentro bien me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero… —contesto serena pero antes de terminar la oración kalm la interrumpió con una caja que saco de su bolsillo

—serena por favor acepta este presente solo quise decirte que no importa cuánto me rechaces yo te seguiré amando solo quiero que me des una oportunidad te juro que hare tus días más alegres, conmigo no sentirás dolor solo conocerás la felicidad —exclamo kalm mientras destapa la caja y mostraba un collar con la figura de un sylveon de plata

—kalm no puedo aceptar tu presente es la cosa es… —respondió serena algo tímida por la situación en la que se encontraba peor no termino la frase ya que una persona lo interrumpió

— ¡que pasa aquí porque le das un presente a mi novia! —exclamó ash con un tono molesto al ver que kalm le ofreció un collar a serena mientras él estaba en la joyería

— ¡tu novia! —grito kalm impactado por esa noticia tan repentina

—claro que mi novia si no lo fuera no le entregaría esto —dijo ash con un tono de superioridad y saco de su bolsillo derecho el collar que había comprado en la joyería

Entonces ash se arrodillo en frente de serena no le importaba que todos los vieran haciendo ese tipo de cosas solo quería hacerlo porque eso le dictaba su corazón

—serena tu eres la mujer perfecta para mi por eso quiero que aceptes este presente como prueba de mi amor incondicional hacia ti

Ash le enseño el collar, serena solo observo el collar que le regalaba ash, este collar era de oro sólido y en medio tenía un pequeño diamante con más detenimiento lo empezó a girar y observo el grabado que tenía escrito el collar

"ash y serena juntos hasta el final"

Serena no podía estar más contenta al ver ese grabado solo soltó algunas lágrimas de felicidad entonces levanto ash y le dio un beso de agradecimiento.

Ash solo correspondió el beso de serena muchos de los estudiantes de la fuente de sodas quedaron de piedra al ver esa escena en la mente de los chicos solo tenían ganas de matar la azabache por besar a su reina y las chicas la envidia porque serena se quedó con el chico más apuesto del colegio peor solo un chico actuó diferente y ese era kalm el pobre quedo devastado al ver como serena besaba en los labios a ash, kalm solo se retiró corriendo llorando pro su desgracia la cadena que iba regalarle a serena la aventó lo más lejos posible ya no quería saber más del asunto.

—porque paso esto yo siempre le cumplí las ordenes de serena a pie de la letra siempre fui aquel que hacia todo por ella sin quejarme aun así eligió a ese maldito mujeriego de ash kétchup que solo se burlaba de ella y la insultaba en el colegió que tiene el que no tenga yo —pensaba kalm mientras seguía corriendo del lugar

Ash y serena no le prestaron atención a la partida de ash y siguieron besándose hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, entonces decidieron sentarse en la mesa para tomar su malteada.

—ash muchas gracias por el collar ash es hermoso solo un favor puedes ayudarme a ponérmelo —dijo serena mientras movía un poco su cabello para dejar al descubierto su cuello

—claro que si —respondió ash y enseguida se puso atrás de serena y le abrocho el collar

—¿Cómo veo? —pregunto serena

—luces hermosa con el collar —exclamo ash con un tono tranquilo

—gracias ash —respondió la pelimiel con un tono de felicidad y se notaba por sus mejillas sonrojadas

Cuando terminaron su malteada y el pastel serena agarro al pequeño noibat y junto con ash se dispusieron a regresar a la limusina donde shouta lo estaba esperando para llevarlos.

El trayecto fue muy agradable para todos entonces ash decidió que tenía que llevar a serena a su casa ya que su madre debía estar preocupada por ella, entonces le ordeno a shouta levar a su casa, lo cual el mayordomo asintió y puso rumbo a casa de serena donde después de algún tiempo llegaron sanos y salvos entonces la pareja se dispuso a bajar del auto para ir a la casa sh cargaba a noibat mientras serena se adelantaba para tocar la puerta.

"toc,toc"

Serena toco la puerta de la casa esperando que su madre le abriera la puerta solo pasaron algunos minutos y se escuchó como la perilla se abría.

—serena hija ¿dónde has estado? —dijo grace en tono de preocupación

—hola mama estoy bien no te preocupes ash me cuido —respondió serena dándole un abrazo a su madre a lo cual ella correspondió

—mucho gusto señora grace yo soy ash —exclamó el azabache mostrando un seña de respeto a la madre de serena

—con que tu cuidaste a mi hija te agradezco mucho ash yo me llamo grace y soy la madre de serena y es un placer conocerte —dijo grace apartándose un poco de serena para poder darle la mano al muchacho —bueno pasen de seguro deben estar helándose afuera

Entonces la pareja entro a la casa , ash pudo observar que la casa en si no era muy grande pero el ambiente emanaba una sensación de suma tranquilidad entonces grace los guio a la sala donde se sentaron en los sillones para conversar en especial la pareja ya que tenían que decirle sobre su relación.

—mamá te quiero decir algo muy importante —dijo serena con un tono serio

—dime lo que sea hija soy toda oídos —respondió grace

—¡ash es mi novio! —grito serena sin medir bien su palabras

Grace se quedó un poco sorprendida por el comentario de su hija sin duda ese comentario era algo inesperado aun si le invadió felicidad por su hija

—hija que feliz me siento por ti tienes un novio y por lo que puedo ver es muy guapo —dijo grace con suma felicidad y sonriendo pícaramente

— ¡mama! —respondió serena algo avergonzada por el comentario de grace

—gracias por el cumplido señora grace —dijo ash algo avergonzado

—nada de eso hijo después de todo es verdad eres muy guapo si fuera más joven yo saldría contigo en vez de mi hija —exclamo grace con un guiño hacia le azabache

—¡mama que cosas dices no seas pedófila! —gritaba molesta serena por el comentario de su madre

—me halaga señora grace pero prefiero a su hija por que la amo en verdad —dijo ash con un tono seguro y agarro a a serena con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda aun cargaba a noibat

—eso veo se ve que amas mucho a mi hija y eso me tranquiliza sé que cuidares bien a mi hija te al encargo muhco ash si le apsa algo seras comida de caterpie —exclamo grace con un tono serio

—descuide no le pasare nada yo la protegeré de todo —respodnio ash con un tono seguro

Después de hablar con la madre de serena un rato ash se despidió de su novia llevándose consigo a noibat así que ash fue a la limusina para dirigirse a la mansión a descansar ya que mañana volvería a la escuela y sería un largo día ya que tendría que soportar las miradas asesinas de los chicos por la envidia que generaba que serena fuera su novia.

El viaje fue un poco más tranquilo y solo paso menos de media hora hasta que al final llegaron a su destino entonces ash se despidió de shouta y descendió de la limusina para irse a dormir.

Ash abrió la puerta lo más silencioso posible observo su reloj y vio que marcaba las once de la noche así que dedujo que su madre así como misty ya se habían ido a dormir entonces decidió irse a su cuarto a descansar sin molestar a nadie así que con sumo cuidado subió los escalones para no crear ruido por suerte noibat se había dormido en el viaje así que podría escabullirse hasta su cuarto y mañana le diría a su madre las buenas noticias.

—ash ¿eres tú? —pregunto misty que sorprendió infraganti al azabache

—hola misty ya deberías descansar mañana será tu primer día de clases y no querrá llegar tarde — respondió ash

—si lo sé solo que me preocupe que aún no habías regresado a la mansión por eso me quede despierta a esta hora para esperarte —exclamo misty en un tono de preocupación

—gracias misty por preocuparte por mi —respondió ash algo apenado

—descuida ash sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea —dijo misty

—lo sé por eso mañana quiero decirte algo muy importante así que por ahora descansa ya mañana hablaremos de eso —respondió ash algo cansado y precedió a ir a su cuarto a descansar —que descanses misty

—esta bien ash ya mañana me dirás ese asunto importante —exclamo misty también despidiéndose del azabache entonces procedió a irse a su cuarto

Al llegar misty solo salto de alegría al oír a ash que mañana hablaría con ella de algo muy importante en su mente pensaba que ash se le iba a declarar mañana entonces saltaba de la emoción pensado que al final su sueño se iba ser realidad.

—mañana seré novia de ash que emoción pobre bruja al final no fuiste rival para mi bueno nunca los has sido y yo que quería mostrarle la foto a ash pero bueno no importa al final no tuve que recurrir a eso para ganarme ash, sabía que no se resistiría a mi belleza —pensaba misty en su mente —bueno mañana será un gran dia hoy sere al novia de ash y mañana seré la flamante señora kétchup

CONTINUARA

Aquí la continuación de este que fic por lo que veo en los comentarios a nadie le cae bien misty y este fic no ayuda XD


	8. la bruja ataca

La bruja ataca

Después de un día lleno de emociones ash estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama después de un rato sonó el despertador y se levantó para cambiarse para ir al colegio entonces antes de empezar su rutina matinal decido ir con misty para despertarla ya que tenían que hablar sobre un asunto importante.

Entonces se dirigió al cuarto de misty y toco la puerta

Toc, toc

—misty ¿estas despierta? —pregunto ash

—claro que si ash —respondió misty con un tono tierno

—solo vine a decirte que te espero en el gimnasio para hablar sobre el asunto importante que te comente ayer

— ¡si ash ahí estaré! —grito misty emocionada

Entonces el azabache se retiró del lugar y procedió a terminar de arreglarse para luego dirigirse al gimnasio, mientras que en el cuarto de misty se podían escuchar risitas y algunos saltos sobre la cama.

—no fue un sueño ash se me va declarar —pensaba misty en su mente mientras saltaba sobre la cama —tantos años he estado esperando este momento

Sueño de misty

—Qué bueno viniste misty tengo algo muy importante que decirte —pregunto ash con una sonrisa

—En serio ash que bien yo también tengo algo importante que decirte pero primero habla tú —exclamo misty algo sonrojada

—sabes misty no sé cómo decirte esto pero para mi eres mi mejor amiga por ende la persona que le tengo más confianza así que no sé cómo reaccionaras pero aquí vamos —dijo ash

—descuida ash no importa lo que digas sabes que siempre te apoye pase lo que pase

—bueno misty sabes siempre he estado enamorado de una mujer y lo curioso es que ya hace tiempo que la conocía pero debido al miedo al rechazo nunca se lo dije hasta ahora así que te llame para que leas esto —dijo ash con un tono con algo de pena y saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a misty

"He soñado que soñaba  
que paseaba contigo  
siempre juntos de la mano  
felices y muy unidos"

—dime ¿te gusto el poema? —pregunto ash

— ¡claro que si ash! y por cierto a quien se lo dedicaste —exclamo misty algo sorprendida de leer tan bonito poema

—misty ese poema se lo dedique a la mujer que me robo el corazón —respondió ash algo avergonzado y sonrojado por lo dicho

—así y acaso la conozco —pregunto misty con algo de miedo

—claro que si eres tu misty la mujer que me robo el corazón —respondió ash con una sonrisa y se fue acercando al rostro de misty para darle un beso lo cual ella solo espero y le correspondió el beso después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos para luego decirse algunas palabras.

—te amo misty

—yo también te amo ash

Fin del sueño

—Más vale que me apresure para hacer este sueño realidad —exclamo misty con mucha emoción y procedió a cambiarse para encontrarse con ash en el gimnasio.

Ya transcurrido algún tiempo misty ya se había cambiado usando una falda color negra con una blusa blanca en seguida misty se dirigió al gimnasio y observo a ash que estaba parado esperándola entonces misty se acercó a el lentamente.

—Qué bueno viniste misty tengo algo muy importante que decirte —pregunto ash con una sonrisa

Misty quedo un poco paralizada por la frase del azabache esa mismo dijo en su sueño hasta puso la misma sonrisa y la misma pose entonces misty decidió hacer exactamente lo que hiso en su sueño.

—En serio ash que bien yo también tengo algo importante que decirte pero primero habla tú —exclamo misty algo sonrojada

—sabes misty no sé cómo decirte esto pero para mí eres mi mejor amiga por ende la persona que le tengo más confianza así que no sé cómo reaccionaras pero aquí vamos —dijo ash

—descuida ash no importa lo que digas sabes que siempre te apoye pase lo que pase —dijo misty tan mencionada que se imaginaba cómo iba terminar esto pero no quería apresurar las cosas si no quería que todo fuera tal cual como en su sueño

—bueno misty sabes siempre he estado enamorado de una mujer y lo curioso es que ya hace tiempo que la conocía pero debido al miedo al rechazo nunca se lo dije hasta ahora así que te llame para que leas esto —dijo ash con un tono con algo de pena y saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a misty

"He soñado que soñaba

Que paseaba contigo

Siempre juntos de la mano

Felices y muy unidos"

—dime ¿te gusto el poema? —pregunto ash

— ¡claro que si ash! y por cierto a quien se lo dedicaste —exclamo misty fingiendo sorpresa por escuchar el poema

—misty ese poema se lo dedique a la mujer que me robo el corazón —respondió ash algo avergonzado y sonrojado por lo dicho

—Así y acaso la conozco —pregunto misty fingiendo tener miedo y mostrándose en su interior sumamente feliz por la respuesta que le iba dar su amado azabache

—Claro que si misty es serena la mujer que me robo el corazón —respondió ash con una sonrisa y abrazo a misty que se quedó de piedra al oír ese nombre —no estás feliz por mi misty al fin encontré el amor

—seguro ash estoy feliz por ti que bueno que serena fue la elegida ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al baño creo que me cayo pesada la comida de ayer —dijo misty fingiendo una sonrisa y aguantando las ganas de llorar en ese momento

—Claro que si misty y muchas gracias por escucharme sabía que estarías feliz por mí después de todo eres mi mejor amiga —respondió ash sumamente feliz ignorando que esas palabras hirieron de una manera profunda a misty que salió corriendo escondiendo su tristeza — ¡oye misty cuando termines de usar baño recuerda que iremos a la escuela no se te olvide!

misty salió rápidamente del gimnasio en dirección hacia al baño para pensar un rato en lo que paso hace un momento y tratar de desahogarse.

— ¡por qué eligió a esa maldita! ¡Solo es una hija de ditto! ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Roba novios! ¡Es una pu...! — murmuraba misty mientras seguía sollozando en el baño

Mientras delia estaba paseando por la mansión noto unos sollozos que provenían cerca de un baño de donde ella se encontraba al tratar de escuchar y averiguar a quien pertenecían descubrió que pertenecían a misty.

—Pobre misty no soporto escuchar a una mujer llorando siento que se me parte el corazón así que solo hay una cosa por hacer —exclamo delia y entonces saco unos audífonos para escuchar su música e ignorar los sollozos de misty y seguir su camino como si nada

Después de un rato de llorar misty se maquillo para tratar de esconder las lágrimas y fue en dirección al desayunador para comer e ir a la escuela junto a ash ya que este sería su primer día de clases para ella.

Entonces misty se dispuso desayunar mientras que ash ya estaba comiendo como loco

—Lista misty para tu primer día —pregunto ash emocionado

—si ash todo listo sé que causare una buena impresión en la escuela —respondió misty con entusiasmo

—bueno entonces cuando termines de desayunar te estaré esperando por que iremos a recoger a serena —dijo un ash ansioso

—claro que si ash además espero llevarme bien con serena para que podemos ser grandes amigas —respondió misty con una sonrisa forzada pero por suerte ash no la noto

—eso espero tambien misty, sabes nada más me alegraría que te llevaras bien con serena la verdad eres una gran amiga

Esas palabras de amiga eran una daga para misty que tenía que esconder que le afectaban esas palabras y demostrar una sonrisa falsa por más difícil que fuera la situacion

—para eso están los amigos o no ash

—tienes razón misty en fin me retiro de la mesa te espero para poder ir a recoger a serena así que no te tardes —dijo ash retirándose de la mesa

Cuando ash se retiró misty solo se quedó sentada contemplado los platillos esta mañana no había salido como esperaba no solo ash la rechazo indirectamente si no que ahora tenía que soportar a la chica que más odiaba en el mundo que resulto ser la novia del hombre que amaba por años.

—maldita bruja pero esto no se quedara así ash será mío y no importa a lo que tenga que recurrir en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale —pensaba misty —que comience la operación sirena

Continuara

Sé que este capítulo esta corto pero descuiden el próximo será más largo y se pondrá interesante además posiblemente tarde más en publicar esta semana por que tengo un reto que superar y vencer a diez mega seguidas no mentira solo terminar algunos juegos que he comprado y aun no juego.

Andreu320: el pokeshipping tampoco me gusta pero descuida no terminara en poke por eso no te preocupes

Maria Fernanda365: qué bueno que te gusto aunque sentí que fue muy cursi ese capitulo

LethalTiger: aun seguiré con el fic

SrRonaldo78: pobre bruja de misty en fin no sé cómo muchos la soportan así como trato a psiduck se demostraba que era una mala persona

AndrickDa2: si nadie le cae bien misty en fin recuerda no le pierdas el ojo a la bruja

Pichu bliz: jajaja usa ese consejo en tu fic que en verdad lo necesitas con urgencia compadre y te sugiero que uses el guion largo "—"por qué el formato tipo de obra teatro parece de principiantes y espero que esta vez no borres tu fic como el de 21 dias donde la trama sigue igual solo que cambiaste aun pichu por un fenekin y metiste un harem orientado a la pokefelia pues que mejora jaja


	9. mas problemas

Capítulo 9: mas problemas

Después de una mañana algo agitada en la mansión kétchup ash y misty fueron a recoger a serena para llevarla al colegio sin duda el trayecto era algo muy incómodo para misty al ver que su amado ash estaba en los brazos por la que consideraba su mayor enemiga que era serena.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al colegio entonces los tres chicos descendieron de la limusina no sin antes guardar a noibat en su pokebola ya que tenían prohibido entrar con pokemon y fueron en dirección a la entrada de la escuela donde fueron observaron que los demás alumnos del colegio no dejaban de mirarlos extrañamente y murmuraban entre ellos.

—Creo que debemos acostumbrarnos amor después de todo somos novios —dijo ash mientras agarraba la mano de serena

—Bueno sabía que algo así iba a pasar el día que tuviera novio pero no importa vale la pena mientras estemos juntos —respondió serena mientras se sonrojaba que ash le agarra de la mano

—tal vez para ustedes sea normal todo este asunto pero porque a mí también me ven raro —reclamaba misty mientras observaba que los chicos la miraban raro

—No te quejes misty según recuerdo además en tu antiguo colegio los chicos te admiraban y no dejaban de seguirte —hablo ash algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga

— ¡eso es muy diferente! , se diferenciar cuando alguien te mira como si fueras una estrella y cuando te ven como si fueras un pokemon bicho cualquiera —exclamo misty algo molesta

—Si tú lo dices —respondió ash tratado de hacer una gran discusión

Después de caminar varios minutos llegaron al salón que por coincidencia para ash y serena era el salón que el asigno el colegio a misty, al llegar notaron que varios alumnos los observaban muy raro en la cara de may y dawn solo mostraban muy molestas por serena por haberles quitado a "su ash", de pronto clemont se acercó rápidamente a serena con un ramo de rosas.

—hola hermosa serena quiero darte este humilde presente y también vine a decirte que mi corazón siempre latirá por ti no importa el tiempo o la distancia siempre seré tuyo —dijo clemont mientras se arrodillaba y mostraba las rosas a serena

—clemont eres muy dulce y te agradezco de todo corazón tu regalo pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos resulta que tengo novio —respondió serena sin titubear

— ¡tienes novio! —grito clemont sorprendido mientras que en por dentro su corazón se rompía por escuchar esa noticia — ¿quién es?

—Yo —respondió ash mientras este agarraba a serena por la cintura

—como puedes ser su novio si siempre la insultabas no mereces a aserena ni siquiera la amas de verdad —reclamo clemont molesto mientras se ponía en frente de ash

—tu como sabes que no la amo de verdad para tu información yo daría mi vida por ella además que siempre su sonrisa sincera me da fuerzas para ser mejor cada día, mi corazón le pertenece a ella —respondió ash algo molesto por tal acusación

— ¡maldito mentiroso! —grito clemont furioso y en por sorpresa le dio un puñetazo en la cara de ash, mientras que este lo recibía sin siquiera esquivarlo y por ende este cayó al suelo por recibir tal impacto

— ¡levante maldito y pelea como los hombres! —exclamaba clemont mientras esperaba que ash se levantara para peleare

—no lo hare no quiero que serena me vea peleando —respondió ash mientras seguía en el suelo indispuesto a pelear

—Entonces te obligare a pelear —dijo clemont mientras se aproximaba ash para golpearlo

Misty observaba con horror como ash no haría anda para defenderse entonces cerro los ojos pensando lo peor Pero de pronto clemont recibió una cachetada que hiso que desistiera de seguir golpeándolo

— ¡qué te pasa clemont como puedes golpearlo que acaso estás loco! —reclamo serena molesta mientras alzaba la mano en posición de darle otra cachetada

—serena es que no vez que no te ama yo si te amo por favor se mi novia —exclamo clemont mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas

— ¡tú me amas pero yo no te amo a ti entiéndelo!, mi corazón le pertenece a ash y con lo que le hiciste ash ya no quiero ni siquiera tu amistad así que aléjate de mí para siempre —grito serena molesta

— ¡vez lo que hiciste maldito la pusiste en mi contra! —hablo clemont molesto entonces quiso abalanzarse contra ash que aún seguía en el suelo peor fue detenido por una voz

— ¡señor Meyer se puede saber lo que estaba haciendo! —exclamo el profesor sycamore que estaba en la puerta del salón de clases

—profesor sycamore es que lo que pasa es que ash me agredió y yo solo le respondí a los golpes en defensa propia —dijo clemont tratado de mentirle al profesor para salvar su pellejo

—bonita excusa señor Meyer lástima que sea mentira no crea a que apenas llegue ya que para su información había llegado hace algunos minutos solo que al escuchar su declaración de amor decidí escuchar atentamente atrás de la puerta para que no vieran —respondió el profesor sycamore con un tono autoritario —es una lástima que tan buen estudiante como usted se rebaja a ser un bruto sin educación así que le pido señor Meyer que valla a la dirección para que reciba el castigo que se merece

—pero profesor todo fue un malentendido por favor no me mande a la dirección —suplicaba clemont

—Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de golpear al señor kétchup —hablo sycamore —ahora retire de mi vista

Entonces clemont se fue algo molesto del salón no sin antes de ver ash con una mirada de odio mientras que este solo le sostenía la mirada sin miedo.

—Bueno clase olvidemos este asunto y volvamos con nuestra clase de hoy pero antes señorita yvonne sería tan amable de llevar al señor kétchup a la enfermería por favor —dijo sycamore mientras se ponía en frente de los alumnos para iniciar la clase.

—claro que si profesor sycamore —respondió serena mientras ayudaba ash a levantarse del suelo

—profesor sycamore puede también darme permiso para acompañarlos a la enfermería es que ash es un amigo muy cercano y quiero verificar que se encuentre bien —exclamo misty mostrando preocupación

— ¿y quién es usted? —pregunto el profesor extrañado de ver a misty

—discúlpeme mi nombre es misty waterflower para servirle soy nueva aquí apenas me transferí de kanto a este colegio —contesto misty

—así que tú eres la chica nueva que viene de kanto, la verdad lo siento señorita waterflower pero creo que con la señorita yvonne será más que suficiente para acompañar al señor kétchup asi que le pido que solo se presente ante la clase para comenzar a dar mi clases que por cierto ya llevamos un poco retrasados con el tiempo —exclamo el profesor sycamore

Misty se molestó porque no podía acompañar a ash así que se resignó y se dispuso a cumplir las indicaciones del profesor mientras esperaba que regresara ash de la enfermería.

Mientras la clase seguía su curso ash y serena iban en dirección a la enfermería entonces serena se quedó cerca de ash mientras revisaba el lugar donde clemont el dio el golpe

—serena estoy bien no es para tanto —dijo ash mientras miraba como su novia aun seguía observándolo y con una pañuelo de su bolsa le limpiaba al cara

—cómo no va ser para tanto mira ese ojo está un poco morado debemos ir más rápido a la enfermería no quiero que se te infecte la herida —reclamo serena mientras aun limpiaba la herida de ash

—está bien tu ganas vamos más rápido a la enfermería —hablo ash con resignación

Entonces no tardaron más de tres minutos cuando de pronto llegaron a la enfermería entonces tocaron a puerta donde después se puede ver que un joven de nomas de 20 años les abría la puerta

—hola chicos que puedo hacer por ustedes —pregunto la joven que por su vestimenta que consistía en una bata parecía ser la doctora

—hola doctora joy es que mi amigo tiene el ojo morado por que recibió un golpe lo puede ayudar por favor —suplicaba serena

—Claro que si querida para eso estoy —respondió la doctora joy mientras le sonreía a la chica —pero pasen para que pueda atenderlo.

Entonces la pareja entro a la enfermería para que revisaran a ash y atendieran su herida, después de un buen rato las clases habían terminado ash se quedó con serena ya que la revisión se prolongó más de lo esperado debido a que serena insistía en que realizaran todo tipo de análisis a ash y la doctora no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a serena.

Cerca de la escuela clemont estaba caminando rumbo a su casa en su mirada se notaba tristeza y por supuesto ira debido a que hoy no solo perdió al amor de su vida en manos del patán mujeriego de ash kétchup sí que no también el director lo expulso del colegio por su comportamiento indebido en la escuela al recordar su castigo clemont solo se enfurecía más ya que al ser un buen estudiante con un excelente promedio tenía una beca para seguir estudiando hasta llegar a universidad donde su mayor sueño era ser un investigador pero ahora lo había perdido todo su futuro y a serena.

De pronto clemont sintió que alguien lo agarro de la espalda así que se dio meda vuelta y vio quien era

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto clemont algo molesto

—Digamos que una persona que quiere ayudarte además de que tenemos intereses en común y si trabajamos juntos podemos lograr nuestros objetivos —respondió la persona misteriosa

—mis objetivos y tú qué sabes de ellos —exclamó clemont algo molesto

—Solo que quieres a serena para ti y con mi ayuda la puedes tener siempre y cuando me ayudes con mi plan —dijo la persona misteriosa

Clemont se quedó un poco pensativo por la proposición de aquella persona sin duda era una oportunidad única para el para quedarse con serena

—de acuerdo acepto tu oferta y dime ¿cuál es el plan? —pregunto clemont totalmente convencido por la oferta ofrecida

—bueno acércate este es el plan —dijo la voz mientras le susurraba al oído del rubio su plan

Después de algunos minutos ash y serena junto con noibat estaban esperando en la limusina a misty para regresar a la mansión.

—oye amor misty se quedara contigo en la mansión pensé que se mudaría con sus padres —pregunto serena

—pues mira al principio comento que buscaría un departamento aunque al final se decidió quedar en la mansión y la verdad sé que es una persona difícil de tratar y sé que a mi madre no le agrada pero ella es una buena amiga que me apoyo cuando más lo necesite hace años a causa de .. —dijo ash pero antes de terminar su frase fue interrumpido por serena que le dio un beso en sus labios

—no es necesario que recuerdes algo tan triste cariño es mejor enterrar las cosas tristes y seguir adelante con la vida —respondió serena mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio —o no lo crees así

—si tienes razón corazón es mejor olvidar esos momentos tristes y rellanarlos con uno momentos más alegres —exclamo ash mientras el daba un beso a serena

En ese momento una persona llegó a interrumpir el hermoso momento

— ¡perdón por el retraso pero ya llegue! —hablo misty eufóricamente

—Está bien misty entonces vámonos ya de este lugar —exclamo ash mientras ayudaba serena subir a la limusina

—por cierto ash ¿cómo te sientes de tu ojo? —pregunto misty mostrando preocupación por el azabache

—estoy bien misty pero gracias por preguntar si quieres en el camino te cuento todo lo que paso en la enfermería —respondió ash

Entonces los tres chicos se subieron a la limusina para dirigirse primero a dejar a serena a su casa y luego dirigirse a la mansión kétchup pero sin que ash y serena supieran alguien les preparaba una trampa para separarlos.

CONTINUARA

Sé que tarde bastante tiempo en subir un capitulo y la verdad es que mi otro fic en fdzeta me consumió tiempo y es que los chicos de ese lugar les agrado mucho peor tratare de subir más seguido espero que sea de su agrado este fic

A contestar comentarios

Master58: si esa misty merece eso y mas

Mariafernada360 o marifer: qué bueno que te agrado esa parte y espera más así ya que delia ya ahora sus locuras

Andreu320: pondré esfuerzo en mejorar la comedia y esa delia ya tendrá más de sus momentos

LethalTiger: no te creas yo también lo sentí corto aunque se compensa dándole momentos divertidos así que en los próximos capítulos serán más largos por eso no te preocupes

AndrickDa2: que te puedo decir en este fic todo puede suceder aunque el amor lo supera todo y eso se verá en este fic

Bueno algunos ya me mandaron pm para algunas ideas para hacer algunos fics pues vamos aclara todo el asunto

Assassin's Creed jamás haría un fic basada de esta franquicia la detesto por culpa de ella mataron al príncipe de Persia además que estaría siendo hipócrita escribir algo de ella cuando le tiraba pestes en las páginas de videojuegos no es ofensa pero no me agrada

De que si podría hacer un fic que involucre pokemon

Doom

Fallout

The Elder scroll:Skyrim

Halo

Gears of war

Resident evil del zero hasta el 4 después de ahí nel

The witcher

Dying Light

Metro 2033

The condement

Dark souls

The wolfestein new order

The infamous

Bioshock

God of war aunque sería como one puch men y a muchos no les agrado por que pensaban que no se podía derrotar a arceus pues eso díganselo a kratos que mato a Zeus el rey de los dioses

Devil may cry

Príncipe de Persia

Ninja gaiden

Dead space

prey

Serian por el momento de las que me acuerdo además de algunos comics de superherores aunque estoy pensado hacer un oneshoot o un fic largo sobre zombies en fin por lo mientras dejen veo que más fics voy actualizar para no hacerlos esperar más.


	10. la verdad parte 1

La verdad parte 1

Después de una tarde muy agitada donde Ash había sido golpeado por Clemont, el trayecto hacia la mansión era bastante tranquilo a excepción de Ash y Serena que jugaban con Noibat como si fuera una familia solo Misty se mantenía al margen donde solo trata de soportar como su amado chico se la pasaba bien en compañía de la castaña.

No recordaba a Ash tan feliz como ahora ni siquiera en compañía de ella lograba hacerlo divertirse de esa manera, eso le molestaba de cierta manera tanto así que se preguntaba.

¿Qué tiene Serena que no tuviera ella?

Dinero eso lo descarto en seguida ya que sabía que Serena era de una familia humilde además Misty se enorgullecía de su linaje donde se sabía que los Waterflowers eran de la familia más ricas y poderosas de la región Kanto.

Belleza eso era algo muy subjetivo ya que si estuvieran en Kanto seguramente la castaña hubiera pasado desapercibida por todos ya que Misty era la estrella en su escuela donde cada día los hombres se arrodillaban como una reina además del hecho que vestía con ropa elegante y costosa muy superior a la ropa que Serena tanto apreciaba pero aun así Ash no paraba de alabar la belleza de la oriunda de Kalos.

Es irónico ver como Misty Waterflower una de la chicas más bellas y ricas de la región de Kanto era opacada por un chica sencilla de un nivel económico muy inferior al de ella, Simplemente era inaceptable ya que por lógica ella era la opción más viable para ser la novia de Ash y por qué no ser su esposa ya que ambos poseían el mismo nivel económico además de poseer títulos mobiliarios.

Por más razones que buscara Misty saber por qué Ash la eligió a ella simplemente ninguna lograba satisfacerla y más cuando demostraba que Serena era inferior en casi cualquier aspecto que se le ocurriera.

De pronto Shouta detuvo la limusina y anuncio que habían llegado a la mansión por lo que todos se bajaron para ir a la residencia donde los estaba esperando la madre de Ash.

—qué bueno llegaron chicos y justo a tiempo para que prueben estos postres que yo misma prepare con tanto esmero. —dijo Delia cargando una canasta que contenían cuatro moffins de diferentes colores los cuales eran rojo, rosa, naranja además de un morado y les dio a cada uno de los chicos un moffin.

— ¡Muchas gracias mama! —grito Ash algo ansioso de probar los postres de su madre.

— ¡Muchas gracias señora Kétchup! —gritaron al unísono las chicas.

—de nada además le hice uno muy especial a Noibat de color morado. —exclamo Delia emocionada mientras sostenía a Noibat y le daba el moffin que para sorpresa de todos el pequeño pokemon dragón no se snetio extraño al estar con la madre de Ash.

—esto es asombroso Noibat se sintió cómodo con otras personas. —hablo Serena emocionada.

—bueno es que mi mama siempre es muy cariñosa y amable con las personas y pokemon por igual.

—si claro. —hablo Misty en voz baja al ver que ella era la única al cual Delia mostraba su indiferencia y a veces su desprecio sin saber realmente el porqué.

Entonces Ash como Serena le dieron una mordida a los moffin y quedaron encantados por el sabor.

— ¡delicioso! —exclamaron la pareja al unisonó.

—entonces yo también le daré una mordida al moffin. —respondió Misty contenta y cuando lo saboreo dentro de su boca rápidamente lo escupió con repulsión. — ¡qué asco es de zanahoria!

—claro que es de zanahoria creí que te gustaría. —hablo Delia un poco apenada.

Misty al ver la reacción de la madre de Ash sabía que había cometido un gran error al actuar de esa manera tan brusca ante ella, si esto continuaba así era probable que Delia empezará a llorar y la dejaría ver la villan ante Ash.

—lo siento señora Kétchup la verdad no era mi intención actuar de esa manera es más voy a degustar su moffin que me preparo con tanto esmero. — exclamo Misty tratando de disculparse por su error y le dio otro mordisco al moffin al cual de repente le empezó disgustar su sabor pero se tuvo que aguantar.

— ¿estas llorando Misty? —pregunto Delia al ver que la chica de Kanto estaba soltando lagrimas mientras se comía el moffin con algo de esfuerzo.

—son lágrimas de felicidad señora kétchup es que no había probado algo tan delicioso en mucho tiempo. —mintió Misty tratando de esconder su desagrado pro comer algo que en verdad repudiaba con todas sus ganas hasta agradecía a arceus que pudiera su lengua soportar saborear algo tan asqueroso sin vomitar.

— ¡qué bueno que te guste Misty ese muffin lo hice con todo mi empeño pensando en ti! —respondió Delia toda alegre.

Misty solo observo la sonrisa de Delia mientras pensaba que si eso lo hacia pensado en ella la verdad no quería saber qué clase de muffin le hubiera preparado si no pensara en ella.

— ¡oye mama pero ya te había dicho antes que a Misty no le agradaba las zanahorias ni los pimientos! —reclamo Ash a su madre.

—Es que creo que me confundí hijo, creía que a Misty le gustaba entonces supongo que la cena que prepare tampoco le va a ser de su agrado. —respondió Delia toda apenada. —prepararon pimientos rellenos de carne para cenar.

—descuida señora kétchup comí mucho en la escuela de todos modos le agradezco el gesto y no se preocupe por la confusión lo que importancia es la intención. —comento Misty tratando de agradecerle a Delia aunque en el fondo no le creía nada y pensaba que lo de la zanahoria y el pimiento lo hiso a propósito para fastidiarla. —además no creo que lo haya hecho para molestarme verdad.

— ¡Misty me crees capaz de hacer algo así!

—claro que no señora Kétchup, usted sabe que yo nunca pondría en duda a la madre de mi amigo de la infancia.

—bueno por tu tono de voz suena a que sí.

—señora kétchup como le dije antes los errores los comete cualquiera.

—entonces me estas culpado por lo sucedido

— ¡claro que no la culpo por el moffin de zanahoria!

— ¡bueno basta ya de esta discusión que ya tengo mucho hambre! —grito Ash algo desesperado por lo tardía de esa discusión mientras le gruñía su estómago.

—lo siento hijo en seguida vamos a comer. —se disculpó Delia para después guiarlos a la mesa principal y dejar la discusión hasta aquí.

Así que Delia, Serena y Ash fueron directo al comedor dejando a Misty sola en aquel lugar a cual ella decidió subir a su cuarto para tratar de conciliar el sueño y olvidar un poco su evidente hambre.

—es increíble que la mama de Ash finja demencia cuando reiteradas veces le he dicho que odio la zanahoria y los pimientos, solo lo hace para que me disguste. Bueno algún día será la esposa de Ash le guste o no y cuando ese momento llegue lo primero que haré será irme con Ash a una región lejana lejos de ella. —exclamo Misty recostada en su cama. —Serena para ti solo espero que tires desde un edifico cuando te quite a Ash.

Luego de eso Misty solo empezó a reír descontroladamente imaginado su vida casado con Ash, donde ella se encontraba en una gran mansión con una piscina olímpica rodeado de cientos de pokemon de agua además de que había varios niños pequeños de cabello naranja y color negro corriendo alrededor de ella y por último se veía a una Serena con traje de sirvienta agachada tratando de recoger la basura, pero era molestada por los pequeños niños a los cuales le hacían bromas a la pobre chica haciendo que esta llorar pro su desgracia y Misty solo sonreía viendo como ella sufría de esa manera.

Mientras misty seguía muy adentrada en su mundo de fantasía, Ash junto a su madre y su novia solo escuchaban las tremendas risas provenientes del piso de arriba.

—sabía que Misty estaba mal de la cabeza ahora se ríe como loca estando ahí arriba sola, mejor llamo al manicomio de lumiose no valla ponerse maquillaje en su rostro para luego dibujarnos una sonrisa de payaso mientras nos dice "¿por qué tan serio?" —hablo Delia algo exaltada mientras se paraba de su asiento para ir por el teléfono.

—Mama por favor no exageres además te recuerdo que también te ríes como loca cuando vez un capítulo de tu novela "adicción" —hablo Ash mientras se levantó de su asiento para evitar que su madre llamara al manicomio.

—Qué tal si Misty en realidad es una asesina serial a lo cual la buscan en Kanto por sus homicidios y busco una vaga excusa para estar en Kalos donde podría perfectamente encubrir sus huellas mientras espera pacientemente a que se calmen las cosas un poco para luego comenzar con su ola de asesinatos en Kalos. —dijo Serena con un tono tenebroso para después ver los rostros de Ash y Delia algo asustados por lo que comento. — ¡no debí decir eso!

— ¡bueno basta ya decir esas cosas sobre ella!, Misty no está loca a lo mejor está recordando en algo chistoso que le paso esta mañana y por eso es tan feliz. —comento Ash tratando de dar una explicación a lo que le pasaba a su miga. — además yo la conozco desde hace años es mi amiga de la infancia puede ser que tenga un carácter un poco agresivo pero es sincera y me apoyado cuando estoy en mis momentos más vulnerables sobre todo me ayudo cuando más lo necesite hace años.

Ash luego de decir eso se quedó pensativo al decir lo último ya que desencadeno varios recuerdos de su infancia y uno de ellos le recordó cuando estuvo en aquel bosque de ciudad verde donde conoció a una niña de cabello azul a la cual ayudo y después de un rato descubrió que tenían tantas cosas en común para después llegar a un punto donde finalmente se quedó prendado de aquella niña y el ciegamente creía que sentía lo mismo que el después de todo ella le dio su primer beso.

Cuando después de ese gran día pensó que su relación duraría más tiempo se llevó una gran disolución al día siguiente donde la cito en el mismo bosque pero al llegar allí vio a Yellow besándose con otro chico que para ser exactos era su rival Gary Oak después de ver esa escena salió corriendo sin decir nada no era necesario ver que había sido un tonto en enamorarse de aquella chica ya que así como fue su primer amor también fue su primer corazón roto, desde ese día juro que ninguna mujer volvería jugar con su corazón además que si las mujeres les gustaba patanes como Gary Oak el sería un mayor patán que él.

—cariño, ¿estás bien?

—lo siento Serena es que recordé algo que me sucedió hace varios años en mi región natal, pero descuida ya estoy bien.

— ¿quieres hablar de eso amor?

—la verdad me gustaría contarte después de todo tú fuiste la que curo mi corazón y bueno creo que es hora que le cuente a mi madre también lo que paso en aquel día.

—hijo, ¿te refieres a lo que sucedió con aquella niña?

—si mama creo que llego el momento de revelarte lo que paso en ese día.

—Sere veras sé que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez no tuvimos una buena impresión de uno sobre el otro, creo que cada quien solo intentaba perjudicar al otro con distintos juegos de seducción que al final solo desemboco que ambos nos enamoráramos.

—si ya lo creo cuando te vi pensé que eras un maldito mujeriego.

—si lo se pero bueno todo tiene un explicación de por que actuaba así y eso es porque me enamore hace años de una bella niña en Kanto aunque lamentablemente me engaño con mi rival de mi infancia, ese suceso rompió mi corazón y la verdad creí que nunca volvería amar hasta que te conocí Serena.

—amor cuanto lo siento pero sabes que no pasara eso conmigo y sobre todo porque sufrí también por mi primer amor.

Ash y Serena se abrazaron como muestra de afecto, Delia solio sonrió al verlos así de unidos mientras que Noibat seguía comiendo como si nada.

—hijo perdón por que te interrumpa, pero ¿cómo se llamaba aquella niña de Kanto?

—se llamaba Yellow. —respondió Ash aun abrazado a Serena.

Serena se quedó algo sorprendida por aquel nombre además que dijo que la conoció en Kanto aunque pensaba que solo era una coincidencia pero no estaba de más sacarse la duda.

—oye cariño aquella niña Yellow, ¿cómo era?

—era de tez morena de ojos verdes y cabello azul largo, aunque aquí entre nosotros no creo que fueran su color natural pero aún si no me importo me agradaba como era ella y sobre todo su perfume de…

—…fresas silvestres. —

—si exacto como supiste cariño.

— ¡Ash yo era Yellow! —grito Serena mientras se soltaba del abrazo y miraba fijamente a su novio que estaba con una expresión de sorpresa.

CONTINUARA

Hasta aquí este capítulo creo que a muchos ya lo veían venir cierto, en fin partir de este momento haremos un flashback sobre lo que paso por lo que este arco tardara algunos episodios y veremos a nuevos personajes además de conocer un poco más del pasado de los personajes.

Agradezco que les guste esta historia que tiene bastantes seguidores por lo que la actualizare lo más pronto posible aunque no crean que abandonado mis demás historias solo que cuando se me ocurre lo tengo que escribir en fin esta historia no cambiara de genero ni incluirá lemon lo siento si buscan ese tipo de contenido aquí no lo habrá además tengo más fics lemon como adicción.

Otra buena noticia para los que esperan segunda parte de un pokemon diferente creo que muchos los que seguían este fic se quedaron con ganas de saber más sobre greninja y los pokemon asesinos pues si habrá segunda parte pero no ahorita primero termino los fics que tengo pendiente y luego veremos además creo que todos estaremos bastante ocupados viendo la final de la liga Kalos.

Curiosidad esta historia fue nominada a mejor fic en los premios que hicieron varios de fanfiction además que me nominaron a buen escritor por lo que tengo que entregarles un buen producto.


End file.
